Katie Holt
by BDemon1995
Summary: Keith sees Pidge in a new light.
1. Katie Holt...

Meeting post fight on earth and recovery

Everyone is in the main room, when Chief Engineer Holt realizes his daughter is NOT present.

"Katie is not here, she probably overslept, can I please ask for someone to get my daughter here?"

Commander Iverson sighs deeply yet the entire group of Paladins smile, exchanging glances…Pidge is ALWAYS late for meetings. She often works late on her projects and forgets to set an alarm.

Suddenly, James raises his hand, "Sir, I can go get her."

Keith frowns, replying, "I got her."

Everyone looks at Keith, surprised but he quickly stands and moves out of the room. He did not think she would appreciate one of the new people barging in. She liked her privacy and he could understand that. Besides, he did not understand why James would volunteer to get her rather than one the girls. He did not much care for the idea of a stranger waking her up. Which is completely reasonable, right?

Keith strides quickly to Pidge's room, knocking repeatedly to no avail until he finally just uses his master card to open her door. He walks in and sees her tangled in her sheets. For some reason the room is extremely hot and she has her sheet all twisted up around her. He closes the door and walks to her bed. At this point, Keith goes red and suddenly stops. He can see Katie is sleeping in a T-shirt and panties…wtf.

She looks so cute…no I mean…peaceful. Usually Pidge is full of energy, always thinking ten steps ahead. Right now she looks, young and beautiful. No, no, no, not beautiful. Just um, not tired, well rested???

What the heck is wrong with him, why is he so uncomfortable? Keith decides to clear his throat…repeatedly. Nothing. Katie does not budge. Wait, why am I thinking Katie versus Pidge. Pidge is my friend and teammate. Katie,

Is

Not.

Finally, Keith musters all his calm and slowly reaches for Katie…no Pidge. However, just as his hand touches her shoulder, a bright light appears!

"COSMO, what are you doing here?" Keith murmurs, pulling Cosmo off Katie.

Moaning and groaning* from the bed draws Keith's eyes down. His heart stutters and he takes a deep breath. There is no going back is there??? He feels his face warm and his hands are actually sweating!

He thinks, I have faced down enemies without breaking a sweat yet here I am. Katie's messy hair all over her pillow, pillows all around her on the bed and that quiznacking sheet all wrapped around her. I see her hand face up and her fingers look like they are reaching out me, making me want to take them in my hand, kiss her fingertips until she wakes. That darn T-shirt of some meme that I don't know is well worn and why the hell does her legs suddenly look so appealing??? Even her freaking toes are cute…when did she start painting her toenails?? Why is she suddenly looking so beautiful?

I slowly drag my gaze back up to…see her looking at me. Instant heat.

Pidge POV

Ugh, something heavy lands on me, hmmm, must be my wake up call. Cosmo has been waking me up for meetings and such and we usually grab some food on our way. I contemplate skipping the meeting; it is not as if I am the best diplomat we have…why do they even make me come? Why am I so hot? I wonder if my program is done? I did leave it running, right? Why don't I hear anything? I'm so hungry, ugh.

I stretch, move, and slowly open my eyes…to see Keith!!! I blink and then say "Um, like anything you see?" Why, oh, why would I say that out loud? I'm not freaking Lance!

Keith goes red and coughs.

"Um, hey, ya the meeting started, that you are supposed to be at, so yeah" Keith says while rubbing his neck.

Dude his voice sounds so deep, like he just woke up instead of me. Hmmmm…he looks kinda cute all red faced, his eyes are really such a unique color like a...

"What?" I say, "Sorry I missed that."

Keith looks at me for a long minute, making me suddenly remember that I am literally in a T-shirt and underwear. Um, I try to move the sheet back so it covers me which Cosmo takes as a game and suddenly bites the other end. Tug of war ensues and it comes as no surprise that I am not winning.

"Cosmo" we both yell.

I am holding tight when suddenly Keith reaches down to (maybe help me?) when I suddenly lose my grip. Um now I feel Keith's hand on my thigh, we both look down, and then we look at each other. All my senses focus on the warmth of his hand and I end up just staring at him. I swear my heart is racing and my stomach feels so weird, fluttery and anxious. What is going on with me? What is he thinking right now? Why am I suddenly so tingly? I take a deep breath and slowly exhale, hoping like heck this will reboot my brain. I mean, this is just Keith…

Time skip

Pidge races into the meeting, holding her laptop and wishing she had time to grab a coke, she only had literally a couple hours of sleep and her brain is still not fully up. She quickly sits and powers up her laptop. Lance slides over a coke and she glances up at him and offers him a grateful smile. Hunk then slips some peanut butter cookies under the table to her. Gawd, she loves her team! A lieutenant to the right of her father then states, "Is no one going to address the fact that Ms. Holt has come into this meeting late? Just because her father is the" is as far as he gets when shouting starts. Keith's eyes are flashing as he yells at the guy, Lance stands up and is swearing in Spanish?, and even James starts defending her.

Pidge raises a hand and everyone quiets.

"I've been running diagnostics non stop since out of the hospital (yes quiet dig to the asshats who were talking smack about me) and I've discovered that there are actually a series of sleeper cells located on earth and in the surrounding systems. I researched this information late into the night because I believe that this was planted with a greater purpose in mind. We need to investigate immediately to determine how this is going to be used. Until we gather more information, I do not believe we can assume we have time before the next attack. While I apologize for my tardiness, it was for a worthwhile cause. If you could please turn your attention to the data?"

The focus then is redirected towards the large screen where Pidge has mirrored her data. While everyone is scrambling to determine what the next step is, she slowly breathes out a deep breath. She in no way wants the attention directed at herself she felt pretty self-conscious right now and she isn't sure why.

The meeting is full of arguments and possible plans, which she easily tunes out. Right now, she is still focused on trying to fully wake up and not focus or linger on this morning's awkward wakeup call from Keith. She sneaks a glance his way and notices him in deep conversation with Acxa, and immediately looks down. She's not going to lie, she doesn't quite trust her yet and it kinda makes her uncomfortable that she has such strong feelings about someone she barely knows. Meanwhile, the room is getting louder and louder. As she refocuses, she realizes the room is split in two camps: looking covertly into the sleeper cells or an all out attack.

Suddenly Shiro stands up and states, "We need more information. That's the bottom line. We send in a covert group that can determine what is going on and that can relay that back to the base. Once we have all the information we can move forward. No arguments, that's final."

The other head people are all quietly talking when Keith throws his weight with Shiro, as do all the paladins. Chief Engineer Holt for a moment looks sad (in his heart he does not want to risk his daughter) but realizes she is their best hope. He takes a deep breathe and agrees.

Shiro then states who should be going on the task force. Keith, Pidge, Lance, Veronica, James and Ryan. The group looks at each other and stands. Hunk and Princess Allura stand as well, but really want question why they are not included, as do the other members of Griffin's team. Shiro heads off any questions by explaining that Princess Allura needs to stay to build rapport with the other species and individuals on our planet now-diplomatic purposes. Hunk replies he does not have any diplomatic ties when Holt replies he needs to stay to gather the information Pidge relays back. In addition, the base needs a few pilots to stay busy and keep guard of the base. Those who remain are the best defense of the Garrison and people.

Pidge smiles at Hunk and whispers "Catch up with your family while you can, if anyone deserve this its you!" Hunk smiles and states, "Just be sure you come back!" Lance goes to Princess Allura, gives her a wink, and then starts to talk to his sister about how he is in charge! Pidge smirks when she hears Veronica's rapid and detailed response to that statement. Keith then stands and states, "Alright team, let's get ready and come up with a plan." To which Lance replies, "Really you are going to plan!!! Since when?"

Keith drags in a long breath and shakes his head. The room starts to clear out and the Commander states they can use the room for prep and that they should plan to leave at 0700 hours. On his way out, Sam stops by his daughter and whispers something in her ear that causes her to smile. Keith cannot help but notice how much she has grown in these last few years. She isn't a kid anymore, well really none of them are but seeing her hold her own in a meeting full of high ranking officers, just makes him proud.

As the room clears, Keith takes stock. Keith notices everything, and with his advanced Galra senses, he gathers info. He needs to make some assessments about the new people. Yes, they helped in the first battle, but what were there strengths and weaknesses? How would they fit into the group? He knows he doesn't trust easily but how can they meld into a team in a day?

Then out of the corner of his eye, he realizes James is almost stalking Pidge. He is unobtrusively getting closer and closer to her. He cannot help himself from tensing and taking a step forward. Then he forces himself to stop and observe. While he does not try anything, Keith cannot help but feel bothered by his actions. So instead he focuses on organizing the paper work and keeping an ear open.

Griffin eventually comes up to Pidge and pulls the chair out next to where she is sitting. He offers her another Coke, which, she softly smiles at him and accepts. He whisphers something that he can't quite catch but it cause her to laugh out loud. Frowning Keith calls the meeting to attention. All eyes are on him, which he does not mind. Then, he motions Pidge forward. She starts and then moves in. She looks at Keith inquiryly, and he then says "Pidge I know that you are not a fan of being in the center of attention but can you break down what you found and how we can best get started in your opinion?" He then pulls the chair out to his right and carefully watches Griffin who has eyes only on Katie…Pidge.

Time skip ~ Meeting over-everyone gathering what they need to head out

Lance is talking to his sister about a dinner they are going to tonight. Keith makes sure to be close to Pidge and when she turns to make a joke, he is already looking towards her. She stops suddenly, and gets close, in an undertone, "Hey Keith, do you have plans for tonight??" He cannot help but turn red, replying, "No, why?" She then smirks and states "You have gotta come to dinner with my parents!! You can regal them with the stories of your Marmora days! Plus we can play video games and kick Matt's butt! You should invite your mom too!! I know that my dad would love to talk more to her and they both knew you dad so maybe you can hear some stories of your dad in his heyday!"

Keith cannot help but notice the frown on Griffin's face and instantly agrees. Griffin then raises his voice and says, "Hey Katie, we found a supply of some electronics the last time we went out on patrol. Do you want to come and take a look at it?" To which, Pidge of course replies "Sure thing, see ya later Keith." Why does he insist on calling her Katie and not Pidge or better yet Officer Holt??

In addition, what's with the smirk on James' face? He starts to follow the newbies and Pidge out when Lance grabs his arm and pulls him to the side.

"Dude, did you see that? I think James has a crush on our Pidgeon!!! Do we approve or not???"

Keith stares at Lance, and quietly says "Not."

Lance raises an eyebrow, and says "ok, meeting in your room, I'll get the guys."

Keith pauses, is he really doing this?, "yeah sounds good"

Keith now finds himself in his room with Hunk, Shiro, Matt, Lance and Coran. Thank goodness, he does not have a lot of junk in here because they barely all fit. Matt and Shiro are lounging on the bed (with their shoes on), Hunk is sprawled on the floor, Lance is leaning on the door (to keep them all here?) and Coran is literally touching what little stuff he has in his room. Lance begins by stating, "I called you all here because it appears that James Griffin…likes Pidge!" Matt immediately sits up and shouts, "What, the, what now?!" (Thank you Matt!)

All eyes are on Lance and he almost seems to drag out this announcement, he's totally enjoying the moment. He continues, "Ok guys, what do we really know about him? I think we need to get some Intel and decide if we approve this or not."

Keith frowns, he already said no, what is going on?!? This was not happening, how could he stop it though? He doesn't have any say in who she dates. Luckily before he can say anything stupid, Matt says "nope, not gonna happen". At least he had some luck!

Matt said, "She just got back to Earth, my parents just got her back and now I am supposed to just let some random guy come in and steal her away again?" Agreed.

Shiro replied, "Matt I don't know that's fair. Pidge deserves to be happy and she should be able to determine for herself if she wants to…date."

Matt looks at him and replies, "Nope, she doesn't know him and he for sure doesn't know her."

Shiro counters with, "Well with this mission they can get to know each other."

Coran, adds, "I think Number 5 has proven she can make the best decision for herself. She is not going to be easily duped and she should be trusted, after all she is a paladin of Voltron."

Hunk suddenly looks around nervously, "I don't feel comfortable talking about this without Pidge here. She is gonna kill us and I really want to stay alive. How about we let her decide and if she asks for an opinion, we can give it to her. Please, you know how she gets!"

Matt replies, "Ya if ya wimps want, that's a good plan, I'm her brother, she doesn't scare me!"

Shiro smirks and says, "That's not what I remember" when Matt suddenly throws a pillow at him. Keith takes a deep breath and states, "We leave tomorrow, let's just keep an eye on things?"

Lance looks excited and says, "ooohhhhh covert mission!" Everyone laughs and agrees to share info, as it becomes known. Secretly, Keith has decided he is not leaving Pidge alone with Griffin. He just doesn't care about what they have supposedly decided. Shit, he needs to find her soon. Before you know it, the guys are distracted and Pidge knocks on the door. She calls out "C'mon Matt and Keith, we gotta go to dinner! Dad is waiting!"

The group disperses and the trio leaves, picking up Krolia on the way to the Holts, to get a family dinner and game night going. Tomorrow is coming fast and with so much unknown, they just decide to enjoy the moment. Yet, Keith cannot help but admire the Holt clan. (Secretly, Pidge thinks that Keith fits right in)

Keith actually talks and laughs. He just feels comfortable with these people he doesn't have to act or pretend here. At some point, Colleen snags Krolia and questions her…is something going on with Keith and Katie? Krolia looks at her, and really considers, she replies, "I'm actually not completely sure. I feel like I have picked up on some…tension? I don't know if that is the right word, but I am not opposed…how about you?"

Colleen replies, "As long as he treats her right, I have no complaints." They talk about their fears for their children and bond over how hard it is to be mother's to almost adults. While this is going on, Sam drifts off and just enjoys sitting on his porch, leaving the women to talk. He knows Colleen isn't happy that Katie is going on another mission and secretly he's hoping that Krolia helps her come to terms with this. The Blades, while tough, seem to accept the danger.

Conversely, Matt, Keith and Pidge are enjoying their gaming and smack talking. Unfortunately tomorrow comes sooner than any of them would have hoped.

Time Skip*


	2. Chapter 2

Time Skip**********************************************************************

They head out in tank like vehicles because the lions would draw too much attention. Keith's team consists of Pidge and Ryan with Lance having Veronica and Griffin. Keith is already annoyed because Griffin tried to pair up with Pidge but Keith shut it down with a 'sharpshooter' in each vehicle, knowing Lance would jump on that bandwagon. Veronica raised an eyebrow, Keith looked away and Veronica ended up chuckling. He could feel his face getting red, so he jumped in the vehicle and said "Let's roll" Lance started laughing and said, "What is this Transformers?" Keith looked up and said, "What's that?"

Groans emerged from all around him and he looked at Pidge, "What?" She smiled at him, patted his shoulder and replied, "Don't worry about it." Keith shrugged and said "OK."

They traveled all day, cooped inside of their vehicles. It was tense, long and exhausting. For the Paladins, seeing the destruction of their home planet weighed heavily. Everyone knew that this mission was important but the long hours trapped in a vehicle did not make thing easy. Finally, Keith said it was time to set up a camp. They found a relatively protected area based on coverage and each team hid their vehicle, then they set out to make camp.

Veronica and Pidge were in charge of communications, with the guys setting up actual camp. They were lucky that so far there was no interactions with the Galra but their guards were not down. In addition to Galra, they also had to be aware of hostile humans who were looking to take advantage of the chaos. Since it was nice out they basically had a tent for communication, fire in the middle and sleeping bags around the fire. They ate some dinner with Lance 'covertly' observing Griffin. Pidge stood stretching and said she wanted to walk a little, she was feeling antsy and needed to do something. Griffin stood and said, "I don't think anyone should be out alone, I'll come with you." Keith could feel his muscles tense and suddenly a bright light and there's Cosmo.

"Cosmo" Pidge exclaimed. She hugs him tightly and instantly feels better. She looks over to Keith with a soft smile and says, "Awww, this is just what I needed!" Keith relaxes and smiles. Cosmo is leaning against Pidge and it's the best thing he's seen in a while. Griffin make a move to take Pidge's hand and Cosmo growls. Pidge giggles, "Looks like Cosmo wants me all to himself!" As she rubs his side and Keith can't help but think me too.

As they settle in for the night, Veronica shares stories from Lance and her childhood, making everyone laugh. Cosmo is on Pidge's left with Keith on her right. James got pushed into first watch so he was out of the way and he could just lie here and watch Katie glow in the firelight. He felt so relaxed that his mind started to drift. Katie really looked so beautiful and he wondered if she had any romantic feelings for anyone.

While they were out in space fighting for their lives, romance really wasn't something he looked for unlike Lance. But, something about being back on Earth changed his perspective. It's like he suddenly realized that Katie was a vital part of his future in a way he never realized before. It's not just that they are close, but when he left with the Blades, he would find himself turning to ask a question or have to explain something when if she was there she would have known instinctively what he was going to do or plan. There was so much he just took for granted and Griffin's suddenly interest in her was like a spotlight on his deepest and hidden desires. Maybe she deserves someone better, with a family, who could make her laugh, knew sciencey things but damn if he is going to give her up. She looks over to him and raises an eyebrow…not now.

Everyone is getting sleepy so they all start to drift off. Keith is on his side, looking at Pidge when Cosmo rolls over and nudges her close to him. He smiles at Cosmo, reaches over for a gentle ear rug to him and whispers, "Good boy."

Pidge POV

Pidge snuggles in and thinks, how warm she feels. She vaguely wonders who kept the fire going all night but is grateful. She expected to get cold during the night but she isn't. In fact, she feels like she hasn't slept this well in a long time. No nightmares, which is great. She was hoping not to embarrass herself in front of the new people. With her eyes still closed she wondered when she got a pillow…wait…she didn't have a pillow!

She slowly opened her eyes, and is looking at Cosmo's snout. Well, that partly answers the heat. Cosmo definitely gives off a lot of body heat and he definitely blocked any wind that would chill her. As her mind started waking up, she realized she can feel heat from behind her as well. And her head is cushioned on, opening her eyes she sees an arm and hand that she definitely recognizes. It's Keith. Quiznack! Now that she knows it's him she can feel his other arm around her waist with his hand…on her stomach…under her shirt. She stiffens up and frantically tries to remember what the hell happened. Keith starts to nuzzle his head into hers and his thumb is softly stroking her. Oh my. He's sleeping and I should totally get myself up. Sh really should, but she doesn't, she just lies still and quickly closes her eyes again. With her eyes closed, she is hyper aware of Keith and every single spot where they touch. Her heartbeat is faster and she's desperately trying to commit this to her memory. She knows it's not like he has chosen to do this, he's sleeping and obviously it just happened. But, it's so nice. Hunk is a hugger and so affectionate. Lance can be pretty touchy too. He comes from a bigger and affectionate family. So hugs and touches are nice from him but it's second nature. She's known Shiro forever and he's like another big brother so hugs are also pretty regular.

But Keith, he's had a different life and he's not the most affectionate. So when he DOES do something it is like it means more or is more special. But since it's when he's sleeping she wonders if this counts? Suddenly, Lance is in her and Keith's faces, "Oh man! Look at you two! I wish I had a camera! Why didn't you tell me we were having a cuddle pile! " And he flops on top of them!

Keith's POV

Damn it Lance! He'd been laying still for about an hour, not that he minded. Rather he basked in it. Her scent, not perfume or even her soap, just her. After training with her for years, he knew her scent with his eyes closed. He even dreamed of it. The feel of her little body tucked into his and knowing she was safe. He had the best sleep in a long time because of it. She also makes these sweet little sounds when she sleeps and murmurs softly in her sleep. BUT, he was hoping that Griffin would have woken up and noticed that they were laying close and make some assumptions. He knows that was kinda sneaky but hey, all is fair in love and war.

Camp broke and everyone was back in their tanks. Lance wanted to play I Spy which caused groans from all around. Suddenly there was an explosion that rocked the vehicles. Lance and Kinkade both were using a scope to look around and try and find an origin point. Cosmo was in the Tank with Keith, Pidge and Kinkade. There seems to be shooting and a lot of smoke. Keith initially wants to jump out with Cosmo but checks that initial response. He doesn't want to fall back into old patterns that she was not a fan of.

He takes a deep breathe and asks, "Anyone got eyes?"

Pidge replies, "I've got heat signatures roughly at 2"

Lance counters, "I see a smoke trail from 9, looks like human weapons vs Galra tech."

Kinkade yells, "Incoming!"

Their vehicle shakes and Pidge says, "There's a cliff up on our right, we can park outside as a barricade and they will assume we are hunkering down. Cosmo can take us out 2 at a time to both locations and we can nullify the targets."

Keith states, "Do it"

Griffin and Keith maneuver the tanks as suggested and they all jump out into the cave. Each is prepared for the worse and Griffin suggests Pidge and Veronica wait in the cave. Lance laughed and said, "Dude you must like tempting fate." He looked confused until Veronica and Pidge turn, in unison, to say that they are not helpless women. Griffin replies, "I know, but the last time we were out, Veronica you almost died! And Pidge, you aren't" when Pidge interrupts, "You are not in charge here" as she turns to Keith and stares at him with zero expression just pushes up her glasses.

Keith takes a breath, "First up, Lance and Kinkade, Cosmo will take you higher ground to give us eyes. Next Pidge you are with me, Cosmo will take us to the first group of people you saw. Lastly, Griffin and Veronica, take the last group. It appeared smaller and should be more manageable. Cosmo!"

Cosmo waited for the guys to grab hold and poof! Each team worked well together and overall the individuals were incapacitated quickly with no injuries to the team itself. Pidge sent a message to Shiro letting him know Cosmo would be returning with hostiles. Each team also grabbed supplies and maps that they had. Overall, the mission was smooth and they ended up with some maps and notes that Pidge and Veronica swore would help. With the delay Keith decided that they would stay the night and look though all the info they gathered from the gang.

Pidge POV

These maps are great. The land and roads have evolved or devolved over time and by tweaking the route, it should save them a couple of days. She knew Veronica was going over the notes and wanted to compare what she found with her before actually recommending changing course. She sees a shadow fall over her and she looks up.

James is standing awkwardly in front of her with a coke. She smiles and says, "How did you get a Coke, I know we didn't bring any!"

He smiles and says that the group they handled had supplies in their truck so good news-no MRE's today. he gladly takes the warm coke and says thanks. She was already getting back to work when she realizes he's not leaving. She arches a brow and says, "Did you need something?"

James takes this as invitation to stay and sits next to her on a rock, sitting close. Pidge feels a little weird. James is like an alpha dog and those types of people usually are not friends with her. He takes a deep breath and says "I wanted to apologize for recommending that you stay here. I know we haven't worked together and I just wanted you to know that I really respect what you did out in space. It's a little hard for me to truly understand how capable you are. When I look at you, I just see a…"

Pidge, quickly getting annoyed, interrupts and says, "A kid, yeah I know, I get that a lot."

James replies, "NO! Not a kid! It's just you, I feel, um, well, I think you're great and I just want to…" Pidge looks at James, "haha, you know you didn't make any sense right?"

He sighs and wipes his hand down his face, "yeah, ok here's the thing" Suddenly Veronica and Lance are there and Lance is yelling, "Pidge tell Veronica what a ladies man I am! I mean, oh, hey Griffin. Whatcha doin' down here? I thought you were supposed to be taking inventory and you know you like to follow the rules and all. Dude, are like sitting in Pidge's lap, haha haha."

Pidge looks uncomfortable and slowly answers, "James brought me a coke that he found while gathering the supplies. I guess everyone knows how much I like it huh?"

Veronica replies, with a smirk, "No I didn't know you liked Coke. In fact, I'm surprised Griffin noticed and actually brought you one. I like Coke and he didn't bring me one! Thanks a lot Griffin!"

Griffin suddenly stands up rather abruptly and says, "ok, ok, I'm going to do inventory. Katie, we'll talk later. Just consider this my apology." He nods, and brushes my shoulder with his fingers and leaves. We all just looked at each other, and I feel embarrassed by the attention. "What?!"

Veronica says, "I think he likes you. He is not normally a sweet gesture kind of guy."

Lance replies, "Awww I knew that days ago. Where've you been?"

Shit, does he like her?! How is she supposed to know this kind of stuff? I mean, at school, she's pretty sure NO guys liked her, and then she was a boy, and finally a girl but in outer space. I mean she thought there were some aliens who might have liked her and she has nothing against intergalactic relationships but she wasn't attracted to someone. Ugh, being a teen in a post apocalyptic world is hard!

Keith POV

Lance runs in, "Guess what? I think Griffin was trying to make his move! Veronica and I went to ask something of Pidge, and there he was, sitting so close and looking uncomfortable. He also gave her a Coke! I give him points for trying."

Keith cannot even process what Lance is saying right now! It's like his mind literally froze. Finally, he manages to get out, "How did Pidge respond?"

Lance replies, "Eh, she seemed confused. Anyway once we got there he left…but he did run his fingers down her arm, so that was a thing. Then Veronica said how he might like her and Pidge did that thing where she changes the subject. They got all technical so I left. I should go tell the guys."

Keith feels ill. Shit, what if Pidge likes him?! What is he going to do?

All of sudden, Lance goes, "WHAT?! Wait, why does it matter if she likes him?" And Keith can feel himself getting warmer, so he stands and says, "Don't you have somewhere you are supposed to be?"

Unfortunately for him, Lance never responds like he should. "No, wait, the only reason it would matter was if…do YOU like Pidge?"

"Fuck!" Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud. What am I doing?

Lance is beyond himself now. "Keith, my man, why didn't you say anything? I am on your team way more than Griffin's. I can be an excellent wingman, you should know! Now, I know you have trouble with feeling and words, but c'mon you were just gonna let this happened? Nope, I can totally see you and Pidge together. This is gonna happen."

Keith lets his head bang onto the table. What have I done? Lance seriously? But if the alternative is letting Griffin in, shit, I'll take all the help I can, I guess.

"Ok, what should I do?"

Pidge's POV

Veronica seriously can be as bad as Lance. Who would've thunk?

Veronica says so calmly, "So you and Griffin? Funny, I kinda thought you and Keith were a thing?"

Pidge looks up, and gulps lots of air, " What? Why? Did you hear something?"

"I dunno, you and Keith just have some mind meld going on, not to mention his space wolf really loves the two of you, I kinda figured he picked up on your guys' bond. But hey, you and Griffin are cool. If that's a thing, do you think Keith would be interested in me?"

Pidge seriously cannot compute all the info coming her way. She takes a deep breath, "I don't know what you mean about Griffin and I. He seems kinda rigid about rules, and me not so much. Plus, I don't know him. How could I like him?" Just keep avoiding the whole Keith thing, dang does Veronica really like him? She's so pretty…

Veronica starts to laugh, "Seriously girl, he's wicked hot! Isn't that enough? Plus he seems to be singling you out for attention. 'Pidge, wanna see the things I found, Pidge here's a coke, Pidge I'll go on a walk with you.' Girl, he's totally into you! So many girls are vying for his attention back at the garrison and he pays them zero mind! But with you, he actually tries. But, no pressure, unless you like someone else?!"

Pidge, doesn't know what to think. "Honestly Veronica, I had no clue. I, mean, boys and I aren't really a thing. I liked a couple of guys in school but that seems like ages ago and it was like a crush, nothing real. But seriously, I'd like to show you these maps. It totally changes the trajectory that we need to be on if they are accurate. So can we refocus on the mission?" I really cannot think about this stuff right now, and more so I refuse to think about how I felt, safely tucked into Keith's arms or how he makes me feel safe. I'm just not that girl, he totally deserves an Acxa or Veronica. Sigh.

Keith POV

So that was weird.

Now Lance is team 'Kidge' whatever that means. Dinner is coming up and I still don't know how to do this. Lance wasn't very clear. I figure washing up cannot hurt so I clean up and walk into the area we designated as our main gathering spot. I walk in and take the room at a glance. Pidge is not here yet. So ok, maybe I should go get her? Shit here she is, late and flustered. She suddenly trips and I instinctively move, catching her arm and balancing her. She looks up and smiles, "Thanks for the assist." I reply, "Anytime." I should let her go, but I don't instead I just keep looking in her eyes. And I feel my breath literally get stuck. I smile and instinctively rub my thumbs in circles on her arm. I can't help it. I kinda wish I could just scoop her up and be close to her. She doesn't move away which is a good thing. And then she kinda sways toward me when Kinkade asks if the food is ready. We both move apart and turn …to see Griffin who is staring at us. Whatever, I hope he read way more into that than what I currently got going on.

No ones POV

Dinner is good, lots of joking and sharing. Lance shares some stories, sneakily focusing on missions that highlight Pidge and Keith's compatibility. Veronica knows what he's doing and is currently not taking a side. She honestly doesn't know who is a better fit for the young girl, but finds herself feeling strangely protective. She could see her insecurity and it triggers her big sister genes so yeah, she's going to be keeping an eye on this situation. Plus for all Lance's bragging, he's not exactly an ace in the romance department!

In the meantime, Lance has secretly told the group what he found out and wants them all to focus on helping the couple become an actual couple. For Matt and Shiro, this just solidifies what Matt's gut was telling him. For obvious reason, both are totally on board. Hunk was totally excited and wants to share with Allura and Romelle, but the guys talk him out of it. If it doesn't end in Keith's favor, the less people who know its for the best. Hunk instead vows to talk to Pidge and see if he could see what she's thinking.

The mood is relaxed in the cave until Griffin decides to make his move. He gets up and walks up to Pidge, "Hey, wanna go for a walk?" She looks up, kinda confused and says, "Where? We are in a cave?" He gets a little flustered but preserves and says, "Just around" and hold out his hand. She shrugs and says "Ooooo-Kay."

Keith knows he cannot stop them but he's super annoyed. He also stands and says, "Hey lights out in 10. We need to leave early in the morning, I'll take the first shift of watch."

Pidge replies, "Gotcha, I'll take second watch, wake me when it's my turn." Keith nods abruptly, and an hurt look crosses her face, unseen by Keith. Lance sees and feels like tripping Keith.

Pidge POV

So I'm walking with James. It's kind weird. There really is no where to go and he walks pretty fast. I don't want to say hey, I'm shorter than you so can you slow it down but seriously! He should notice! I wonder if Veronica is right and he likes me. I mean she wouldn't lie but it's not like she knows for sure. If he does, I'm not sure what he sees in me. I'm not pretty like Allura, or even cool like Veronica. I'm just me. I look up at him in the shadows, and sure he's cute. I mean I'm not blind! He's tall, definitely in shape, and he's got like this solidness that is reassuring. Honestly, he kinda reminds me of Keith…if Keith had a normal upbringing of course. Dang, why am I thinking about Keith again?

James stops and takes my hand, Quiznak!

"Katie, so I just wanted to apologize for yesterday, with the whole stay back thing. I guess, I just wanted you to be safe. And I know you can take care of yourself but I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry.

"Hey no worries. I understand."

Then he replies, "So I don't want to make things awkward but I also want my intentions known. huh? I know you just got back to Earth. And you probably are just getting used to things again. And I know my timing sucks, but I also don't want to wait for a perfect time cuz honestly they just don't exist anymore. Anyways, you intrigue me. And I guess I'd like to get to know you better. So I hope that you want to get to know me better too."

Wow. I think I blink, then I take my glasses off. I look up and reply, "Gee thanks. (Omg who says things like that?!) Um okay."

He smiles, and leans his head down to kiss my forehead. "Ok, then" Kiss to the forehead? That was weird…but then he grabs my hand and we turn around and walk back to the main room. Still holding hands. It feels nice, they are warm and strong. Plus this way he is walking slower so there's that.

Keith POV

I've been staring at the damn entrance for 8 minutes. He has two minutes and then, in they walk hand in hand. I clench my hand and take a slow breath. What is going on. It's not like Pidge is a girl who just goes after guys. But I get he's going after her. But is she really going to let him catch her? Am I going to let him catch her and not do a damn thing?

I catch Pidge's eye and she blushes and immediately drops Griffin's hand. Ok, that's a good sign, I think. Pidge comes over to me and says, "Hey can we talk about our trajectory and what I found?"

I say, "of course, come with me while I get ready for watch."

We walk to get my gear and head to the entrance, Pidge is explaining why it may be best if we change our predetermined routed. As always, she right and I have no problem agreeing with her logic. I set up and she sits next to me on my sleeping bag. We hash out some logistics and then just kinda sit in silence. I think this is one of the things I love, like, about Pidge. We can sit and be comfortable. No one is filling the silence with stupid comments or questions. I can just enjoy her presence. I remember something Lance said, about trying let her know how I feel. And I'm not a coward about things, but this is scary. We are both looking up at the sky, and she's naming constellations and I start to lose focus on the actual words but just take in her voice, maybe because she's talking low, it sounds so husky like she just woke up. She shivers and instead of offering my coat, I scoot behind her and lean on the boulder, and pull her in between my legs. I can feel my heart pounding and I wait to see what she does. I swear it feels like time is not even moving. When I moved her she stopped talking, and now literally I can hear myself breathing hard. Suddenly, she leans back and stretches her legs out in front of her. We both look up and I slowly feel my heart rate go back to normal. I smile and think, ha, I got this.

Then Pidge says, "So, are you and Acxa a thing?"

Pidge POV

Whoa, why did I just blurt that out? Crap!

I can feel Keith tense behind me and take a deep breath, or two. I'm just gonna have to wait this out. I need to know. I don't even know why really, I just feel like this is vital information. It's like when I'm trying to solve a computer virus and I know that I just need a little more information and it will all come together. So, here I am, waiting.

Keith quietly replies, "Um, no, we aren't a thing. I mean she's nice and all and I'm glad she's working with us, but I…um, don't' like her like that."

"Ok, thanks for being honest with me. I know that was kinda personal and you don't really do personal." I can't help but smile a little. I like knowing that Keith is honest with me. It matters.

Then he throws me for a loop. "So you and Griffin? Are you guys like together now? Should I switch your team?"

Ok, now he just made me rethink his whole honesty thing. Seriously, switch teams?! I feel myself tense and turn to look at him, super pissed. His eyes go wide and he holds me tighter, like that is going to stop me from yelling at him!

"First of all, we aren't TOGETHER. He said he wants to get to know me better and I said ok, it that all right team LEADER? And furthermore, even if we were together, why would I switch teams? How would that even make a difference? What ~"

He interrupts before I can continue with a huge smile and he squeezes me placing his forehead on my forehead. Whoa. We are looking into each other's eyes and suddenly I'm not mad anymore. Then he leans over and says in my ear, "Sorry. I guess I just got nervous that I, I mean we, were going to lose you." I shiver. He pulls back to look at me and says, "Are you tired? Or do you want to stay up for a little longer?"

I jokingly say, "I thought it was lights out?"

He huffs out a breath, "Well, what's the point in being team captain if I can't change the rules."

I slowly relax back into his arms. Again, so warm and cozy. Poof-Cosmo snuggles in as well and I can't help but roll my eyes and say "Ya alright fearless leader"

(Lance slowly, backs up from the cave entrance. That was a close one! Seriously Keith needs more help, maybe we should get the girls in on this! Thank goodness he thought to get Cosmo over by them!)

Griffin wakes up and realizes that he hasn't seen Pidge or Katie Holt. He walks up to Lance and says, "Hey is Katie still on watch duty?"

Lance replies, "Not sure, I think her and Keith were switching off at sometime. But I know we need to get packed up so we aren't late. I'll go check on them."

Veronica looks at Lance with a perfectly arched brow and with no subtlety follows him out. Lance turns and says, "What?!"

"What?! Really? What's going on?" When Lance moves away, she pinches his shoulder right where it meets his neck. "Wanna share?"

Lance yelps and unconsciously falls to his knees. "Ronnniieee"

She looks at him unrepentantly until he caves. "Fine! Keith likes Pidge. And I think Pidge has had a thing for him too! But I don't even know if she knows she does! Sooooo, I'm trying to give them some space to figure things out! Are you happy now?!"

Veronica lets Lance go and thinks. She replies, "I'm not sure. I don't know who is a better fit for Pidge. She's a really great girl and needs a guy who will help her grow. Honestly, I don't know if either of them have it in them."

Lance looks insulted. "Hey, I know both Keith and Pidge really well, why don't you trust my judgement?"

"Um, isn't Keith the dude you had a rivalry with and you call Mullet?"

"Well, yeah sure, but I only had a rivalry cuz he was the best. And Mullet is just his nickname! Besides, I thought YOU said he was cute!"

"Oh, he is. But so is Griffin. So that's a draw."

"Ok, how about you observe and you'll see Keith is the best fit! When we were out in space, Keith and Pidge were the arms of Voltron." "They aren't any more!" "I know! But listen, they have always had some kind of…thing…unspoken between them. Keith treats her differently than the rest of us, for some reason he listens to her, has patience with her and he is always hyper aware of where she is. Plus, you see how Cosmo is with her. Dude, no one else can get that space dog to do what they want! Seriously, now that I know, it's like how did I not know!"

Veronica sighs, "Okay Lance, I will observe and reserve judgement, without saying anything."

Lance smiles and throws his arm around her, "Thanks sis."

"So let me go get them. I need to see them when they don't know the team is watching."

Lance frowns but replies, "Okay."

Veronica smiles and says, "Then you better start packing up!"

Veronica is telling the truth when she says she'll keep an open mind. Since the paladins return, she has really gotten to know Pidge and she really likes her. And while Griffin is on her team, she isn't as quick as Lance to get behind a guys just cuz she likes him. Veronica knows that Pidge is a special girl and she needs a guy who understands that.

So, as Pidge's self appointed big sis, she has her work cut out for her!

Next morning…

Veronica walks quietly to the entrance wanting to catch them unawares. She peeks out to see Pidge sitting up using binoculars and sketching a map of the area she is viewing. Keith is sleeping near Cosmo slightly snoring. Okay, that was pointless. She walks out and nods to Pidge.

"Whatcha doing?" Veronica asks.

Pidge turns, "Hey, I'm sketching the main terrain and when I get the maps I will compare and contrast looking for inconsistencies."

"Why not get the maps and sketch the differences on it directly, wouldn't that save time?" She interjects.

Keith sleepily replies, "Because she doesn't want to be influenced by what is on the map. She likes to not be influenced by outside sources thereby keeping her preconceptions to a minimum."

Pidge laughs, "Pretty much. Plus if I do it this way on the paper, I can overlay it on the map and see if I can guess why the environment changed. It helps if I don't go into the project with a visual and can take things at face value. Since I think the Galra forces have used underground tunnels etc it may help me look for probable locations or likely locations."

Veronica nodded and then asked Keith, "What time do you want to leave?"

Keith sat up and stretched causing his shirt to ride up and expose part of his abdomen. Veronica closely watched Pidge for a reaction but other than a slight pinking of her cheeks not much. Honestly it could be cuz she likes Keith, she's cold or even just seeing any guys abs. Therefore, inconclusive.

Keith rose and leaned over Pidge's shoulder settling his chin on her. He looks at the map closely and indicates where he thinks are possible locations based on previous experience. He grunts, she grunts, he sighs and she smirks and suddenly Keith announces they are making a slight alteration to their plan. He wants to approach from a different direction and Pidge nods. It's like they have their own language. This kind of act only comes from a deep knowledge of one another, there relationship is definitely more than it seems. Veronica mentally adds a point in the Keith column. A deep and fundamental knowledge of someone, which she just witnessed, is nothing to scoff at.

Lance suddenly appears, stating everyone should eat breakfast, when Pidge jokes, "okay Hunk!"

Veronica stands and grabs Lance, "Let's get our crap packed up" turning to Keith and Pidge, "grab everything here and we can discuss our plan over some breakfast."

Keith quickly agrees and waves them off.

As soon as they are out of earshot, Lance grabs Veronica and pulls her down the tunnel and stops. "Tell me everything! What were they doing?"

Pulling her arm out of his grasp, she turns and says, "Nothing, he was sleeping and she was drawing a map. Honestly Lance, it's not like I am going to see them for five minutes and say they are perfect partners."

Lance stops and sighs, "I KNOW Ronnie, but I, oh hey Kinkade, what's that?"

"My video camera. I like to take videos, I was going to check with Kogane if he would be ok with me using it during our mission."

"Dude that's so cool! I'm sure he won't have an issue with it." Turning sees Keith, "Hey mullet, Kinkade has a video camera can he film? You know I should be on film, this could be the backstory film for when my movie gets made!"

Keith looks up, gaze sweeping the group, "What? Why? No?"

Pidge laughs, "What is the film for Kinkade, going to make Lance a star?"

"Just for me, I find it relaxing to tape." Kinkade explained.

Pidge looks up at Keith, raising an eyebrow. He looks back not saying anything…everyone else is observing this and doesn't say anything. Suddenly Keith sighs and says, "Fine, just make sure it doesn't interfere with your job…happy now?"

Pidge smiles and replies, "Great, hey Kinkade, maybe we can capture a drone and hook it up so we can use it for our mission as well. I've got a few plans for prototypes, but we can easily adapt them in a multitude of ways."

Kinkade agrees they all move forward toward the main cave where the rest of the team is almost done packing up. As they walk in, Griffin sidles up to Pidge and grabs her maps and duffel from her. He leans down and whispers in her ear.

Keith's POV

As I'm walking to the main area of the cave, I realize I feel good. Last night felt, real…special…refreshing. I cant help but think that I probably slept better than I had in days. Pidge was open honest (as usual) and while I cannot say that I'm happy that Griffin told Pidge he wanted to know her better, I do feel better that for Pidge it was just that…for now. I cannot even fault him because seriously who wouldn't want to know her better? But she would've told me if she liked him even if it made me uncomfortable. So there's that. We talked and just I enjoyed being by her back on Earth. Even while I initially believed I wouldn't miss Earth, having some quiet time with Pidge felt right.

I wish I knew her before back when it would have been just Katie and Keith. I can't help but wonder what would have happened if Kerberos was never was captured. Would I have met Katie through Shiro and Matt? Would our love of cryptids led to friendship? Or would our combined antisocial tendencies led to nothing? Would we have had classes together at the Garrison? I could kinda picture it. But I guess it doesn't matter really. We are where we are and I don't plan on messing this up. If my time with the Blades taught me anything, I needed to keep my goal in mind and do everything in my power to attain it. No matter what.

I look up just in time to see Griffin grab Pidge's bag and maps. I can't help the frown that I am sure I'm sporting right now. I look to Lance and see him frowning as well. He looks at me, double finger guns at me, and prances over to them. I take a deep breath, the sooner we get in our tanks the better. I need to limit Griffin's time with Pidge and maximize mine. I never really got what it meant about all's fair in love and war…before. Now I realize I have two fronts that I need to win.

In the tanks-Keith POV

Pidge, Kinkade and I are in the tank. It's relatively quiet. But I'm slowly realizing that being in the tank is not a win. We really cannot talk about anything private with Kinkade in here, plus he'd probably be on Griffin's side so it's better to keep him in the dark. So that pretty much messes with my original plan. Pidge is currently fooling around with a bot trying to figure out how to integrate a camera. Kinkade meanwhile is on the lookout for anything suspicious and is asking Pidge questions about turning the bot into a sort of drone for them and relaying video. I'm driving but it's pretty routine, which gives me too much time to think.

We get a call from Hunk asking for a status report over the radio. Pidge replies and then asks Hunk if the prisoners have let anything slip. Hunk says yes, there is a city or town coming up in a days ride. We need to avoid being seen and suggests our next stop for the night. Conversation starts about who should go in and what information we need. We agree to a vague plan and eventually silence reigns again.

I'm not uncomfortable with silence but I also want to gain some ground with Pidge. I felt like last night was good. But what does she think, and what the heck happened with her and Griffin? Does she like him? This is seriously driving me crazy and I've been lost in quantum space. Sadly, this doesn't even compare.

At camp, I preemptively have Kinkade and Griffin scout the area, hoping to get a minute alone…which is dumb because I have the McClains with me and they do not know how to be quiet!

No one's POV

Darkness has settled on the small group. Arrangements for watch, done. Dinner, eaten. Camp, set. Lance has strategically maneuvered Keith and Pidge next to each other with himself at her other side. Ronnie gave him a look but didn't say anything out loud so he considers it a win. When suddenly his sister looks around the fire and says, "So I'm not tired, we should play a game."

Everyone looks at her and nods or agrees. Pidge questions, "But what game, we don't have any systems and I don't even have a pack of cards."

Lance interrupts, "NOT Blackjack! Pidge is a card counter!"

Pidge laughs, and Keith smiles at her. Griffin looks up, with a faintly disapproving glance. "Isn't that cheating?"

Keith retorts, "No."

Pidge rolls her eyes, "It's not cheating, as if I would even need to cheat, but it is frowned upon in casinos because then they lose their edge. However, if anyone is cheating it is the casinos. They stack their odds then convince suckers to play. Besides, I don't even have to count cards when playing with you Lance! You just suck!"

Lance sits up and says, "No, uh uh, I don't suck you are just unnaturally good."

Veronica attempts to regain control if the conversation. "Ahem, as I was saying, we could all play a game. No drinking so most are out, but we could play truth or dare!"

Everyone just stares at her. A full minute goes by and Lance says, "Ronnie what are we in high school? Wanna play spin the bottle too?" He laughs but then…

Veronica replies, "well, I don't want to kiss you but sure why not?!"

At this point, chaos ensues. Keith wouldn't mind kissing Pidge but the odds were not in his favor. And he didn't want to kiss Lance…or really anyone but Pidge. He could feel his face getting hot though now that, the image of kissing Pidge was stuck in his head. He looked down at her, her mouth was currently open but her eyes were on Veronica. He could picture taking her hand, and pulling her close. He could almost feel her shiver and could imagine lowering his head, while brushing his thumb down her cheek. His abruptly took his eyes off her, to take a deep breath and saw Griffin looking at her. His body tensed and he looked down to his clenched fists. Hell no, that was not going to happen while he just sat and watched!

Lance on the other hand was livid. "WHAT?! The HELL? NO absolutely not! Literally you might as well have said you want to kiss all the guys here except me and Pidge gets to kiss everyone but you!" He screeched the last part.

Veronica replied, "Well Pidge could kiss everyone here technically since she's not related to anyone" pushing her glasses up.

All the boys literally turned as one to look at her. Griffin finally said quietly, "So (clearing his throat) you'd kiss Katie?"

At this point, Pidge is feeling extremely awkward. She doesn't think she could kiss anyone with everyone watching. And Lance's sister?! Heck no! What is going on here?

"All right, we aren't taking turns kissing so let's just go back to truth and dare." Pidge hoped she sounded authoritative and that everyone just agreed because she was feeling pretty flushed. Veronica immediately agreed and questioned, "Has everyone played? Raise your hand if you have."

(Basically her and Lance raised their hands while everyone else studiously avoided eye contact)

Veronica sighed, "Ok, but everyone knows the concept right?"

Fire crackling, smoke rising, rules laid down, and it's time!

Lance is feeling good! He wants to dare Keith to kiss Pidge. That would be so epic! Lance starts laughing manically.

Veronica feels this is a great opportunity to gather some info. Stir the pot. But it can't be too much because she also doesn't want to ruin the team dynamic. Hmmmm, maybe this is going to be harder than she thought. She glares at Lance, I'm sure he wants to dare Keith to kiss Pidge. So predictable…

James is feeling apprehensive, especially with Lance laughing like a loon. He doesn't like surprises and he hopes things don't get too crazy. They still have work to do tomorrow and he hopes this doesn't go too late. Then he glances over to Katie, she looks beautiful in the firelight. He stares and feels his heart slow. He looks around and sees Keith looking at her too. He shakes his head and thinks, I've never lost to him before.

Kinkade hold his camera in his hands and hopes he gets to record at least a portion of tonight's events. He also hopes there's leftovers. He's still hungry. He looks around to see if anyone is looking towards the food. Once a question is asked he's heading for the leftovers.

Keith sees James looking at Pidge. He feels his chest tightening, he can't lose her. What's worse, he doesn't know how he could see her with him. The anxiety builds, exploding. His palms are sweating and he takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes…deep breath, opens them…five people he sees, four things hears (damn Lance), three things he feels, two things he smells, and one thing…he wishes he could taste. He opens his eyes and looks over to Pidge to see her looking at him.

Pidge's mind was frantically calculating if she should go truth or dare. It all comes down to who is asking her a question. Yes, that would determine her choice. She has to calculate the risk, she sighs, Lance literally has been laughing for minutes and that does not bode well for Keith. She glances over to Keith, eyebrow arched, and smirks. He looks like he's panicking. She reassures him, tilting of her head, he shakes his head, she nods, a few hand waves later, he's chuckling and relaxed. Pidge leans back. Yeah, she's got this.

Lance well, Lance is still laughing.

At this point Pidge, kicks Lance and he falls on the ground. Laughter stopped…until Veronica and Keith start! Veronica looks over and sees Keith at Pidge's feet, she's grinning and suddenly thinking, they are kinda a cute couple…


	3. Chapter 3

So far so good. Dares are not too bad and the group is really bonding. Lots of truth being told and the team is laughing a lot. Keith is starting to relax when Kinkade throws out a dare to Griffin.

"I dare you to look into Pidge's eyes for 5 minutes." He winks at Griffin and Griffin turns red but has smile on his face.

Griffin looks across the fire to Pidge, "Do you mind? I won't do it if you don't want to."

Keith feels his food in his stomach turn to lead. It's not a kiss and he knows he has no rights where Pidge is concerned. But all the same, he wants to smash Kinkade's face in and poke out Griffin's eyes which he is pretty sure is not typical behavior of a leader. In fact he knows it is not. He trains his eyes on Pidge, trying his damnest to read her mind.

Pidge's eyes are round, pushing her glasses up, she finds herself looking across at James. "Um… sure?"

James jumps up from his spot around the fire to quickly move towards her. He holds out his hand for hers and Pidge finds herself taking it. He pulls her up and draws her close. Her heart is beating a little fast because she feels super awkward. She knows Keith, head shake everyone is looking at them. Thinking quickly, she doesn't believe she's ever stared into someone's eyes for that long of time. Computer yes…people no. At least she doesn't have to talk.

Lance's gaze is jumping from Griffin and Pidge to Keith. Finally he jumps up and says, "Hey, he just said look, not touch! Hands off buddy boy!"He sends a quick frown to Keith. What the hell is up with Keith, is he not going to intervene? Ugh, he has to do everything! He breaks Griffin's hold on Pidge's hand and backs up James. "Timer?"

Suddenly lightning flashes across the sky and the clouds seem so much more menacing than they were a few moments before. Suddenly it starts to just pour water down on them all! The slight breeze from earlier turns into a gusting wind that pretty much smothers the camp fire and even knocks some of the tents over. Everyone rapidly moves into action, each towards different items that need to be stabilized and collected.

As they are moving around, Keith freezes. He starts to listen intently, head cocked sideways. That's when Keith knows he hears a cry. A baby? A child? Is it an animal or human? A trick?

Keith looks around and Pidge is right in front of him, looking at him with concern in her amber eyes. "Did you hear that ?" Keith yells.

James says "NO! I can't hear anything!"

Keith replies, "No, I heard crying. I could be someone in trouble. We need to spread out!"

James retorts, "You're crazy! It's the wind! We need to focus on camp."

Pidge shakes her head immediately and replies, "Keith has better hearing due to his Galra side. We need to spread out and see if we can find anything!"

Lance and Veronica agree. Lance shouts, "Even if it's only a chance! We need to look!"

Everyone starts to look around and move. Keith starts north with Pidge at his side. The wind is wicked strong and he holds onto her arm. They start calling out, yelling, "Where are you? Do you need help?"

Keith is pretty much directing them at this point because he can determine where the sound is coming from. He keeps an arm on Pidge though because he doesn't want to lose her and the wind is so loud that he's having a hard time distinguishing sounds.

They reach a stream where with the sudden rain, the water currently is moving like a rapids. It must be coming from the mountain area but the stream or creek is moving dangerously fast and looks more like a river! Both look at the water and are looking around still yelling when they spot a kid holding onto a rock on the opposite shore. No adult in sight!

Pidge yells, "Hey kid, hold on! We are going to help you!"

The kid had to be young, no older than 3? and he looked like he was being smashed on the rock. He must have been crying or yelling before but now he was using all his energy just holding onto the rock. They both look around frantically trying to come up with a plan. Keith yells for everyone to come this way but they cannot be sure that help is on the way.

Pidge sees that a tree has a few branches that overhang over most of the fast moving water. Keith instantly knows what she is planning and yells, "No just wait for the rest of the team!"

Pidge retorts, "There's no time!"

She runs to the tree and starts to climb. Keith feels as if his heart is in his throat. With the rain pounding them, she could easily slip into the moving water and be swept away. She keeps moving slowly but surely, all the while yelling to the boy to hold on, she's got him.

Keith is yelling encouraging words to both of them. Keith wants to run and get some rope but he can't seem to move his feet. He unreasonably feels that if he moves Pidge will fall. But, ultimately he won't risk moving. If she falls he WILL save her.

Lance and Veronica reach him first and Lance takes it all in with a quick glance. He realizes Keith is probably scared silly but he knows that he needs to get some supplies for the kid and a way for them to get back across the river. He tells Veronica to stay put and he runs back to camp.

He starts by grabbing a first aid kit and some blankets. He also grabs a rope and yells for Kinkade. Kinkade and Griffin return and he let's them know what's going on.

Lance directs Kinkade, "Go get the drone that you guys were working on, maybe we could use it to help Pidge back across with the kid!"

Kinkade quickly gathers some supplies and they are all off.

Pidge is quickly realizing that tree branches are very slippery when wet! Quiznack! This is not easy and while she's already wet and cold, she really doesn't want to go for a swim! Once she's near the end of the branch she has to hang from her hands because the branch is not thick enough to crawl over. This is going to be tricky. Her arms really are not her strongest body part. Heck as a kid, she didn't think she ever made it across the monkey bars. Then she sees the little kid and she sucks in a deep breath. Here goes nothing!

Keith takes an instinctive step forward to the edge of the water. Pidge is going to have to use he arms to cover the remaining distance and then swing over to the water's edge. He yells out, "You got this! Get a firm grip and swing down in a smooth motion. Keep your hands a body width apart. Great! Now move along one arm movement! Good, you're almost there! Start swinging your body and build the momentum! Harder! The branch will hold! I swear!"

Veronica is gazing at Keith with wonder. This guy is the most uncomfortable and uncommunicative guy she knows. And here he is, acting like Pidge's coach! Clear directives, positive and she can tell he's genuinely worried. But he let her go and do her thing. Shit, she hates it when Lance is right about things!

Lance arrives out of breath just in time to see Pidge swing her body onto the shallow edge of the water. She quickly gives a thumbs up and sloshes over to the kid.

Pidge is finally next to the little tyke. She softly calls out, "Hey there buddy! My name is Pidge, like a Pidgeon the bird. I'm going to help you ok, here, I got you."

The little boy turns he head an looks at her, he looks so exhausted, really past the point of even being scared.

"Mommy"

"Um, yeah, I'm going to help you find Mommy. Okay? C'mhere. I got you. I got you."

She grabs the little guy from under his arms and sloshes over to the water bed. There she turns him around, slam. His little body is wrapped around her! He feels like ice and Pidge bends down and starts to calculate how cold he is and tries to remember about biology and how long a person can last in cold water without negative effects. She starts to figure out the actual temperature then calculate the water's while making comforting crooning sounds that her mom used to make when she was ill. His little body was shaking trying to generate some warmth. She tried to check his pulse but she couldn't get an accurate read because his arms were clenched tight around her neck. Pidge stood with him in her arms and tried to ask him for his name.

He sounded like he slurred his words but honestly that could be due to his age. And while she was hugging him close, her body wasn't much warmer. In fact, she felt a little sluggish and hoped Keith had a plan for getting them back to the other side of the water. She looked up and over to Keith. He yelled, "Great job Pidge! Just a little more to go, okay?"

Pidge nodded. She looked down at the little guy and she smiled. She's got this. Just a little longer!

Looking at him, he was missing a shoe and she decided to take the other one off as well. She needed to lighten the load for herself because she knew the cold and being tired was not a great mix. She then tried to put him down but he wouldn't let go. He kept saying "mine". So she just sat on the floor with him in her arms. She took off her own shoes and yelled, I'm going to throw these over!

Griffin came to the edge, "NO, you probably won't make it. We can send a bag and you can put them in it and"

Pidge shook her head, yelling, "Nope, I'm already tired and I'm trying to cut out weight. I'm also taking my coat off."

Lance replied, "I got the drone, put your stuff in the bag and we can fly it back."

Pidge nodded when lighting crashed and thunder shook the ground. The poor little guys was crying and holding her even tighter. She put her stuff in the bag and watched it fly over the river. "Hey what's the carrying capacity of that?"

Kinkade replied, "No where near enough!"

Of course. Where the hell was Cosmo when you needed him!

Sighing, Pidge walked over to the river bank where she landed. She looked up and realized, she was never going to be able to jump up there, especially not with the boys added weight. She shook her head. "Guys, it's no use, I can't make that jump!"

Keith replied, "I can climb over, tie the rope and swing it to you. You secure yourself and the kid and I can shimmy the rope along the branch."

Pidge looked and replied, "I don't think that branch is strong enough for our combined weight."

Keith growled, "Well then I'm crossing over! We can hike up or down the stream and look for a better way!"

Griffin frowned, "Or I can cross."

Keith frowned right back, "No."

Veronica rolled her eyes, everyone was tired, wet and cold. She really didn't need this. "Look Griffin, you are too heavy to be up on that branch. Keith, you too. I should be the one who goes over. But first let's"

Flash

"Cosmo! I swear you know when I'm calling you! Don't'cha!" Pidge falls to her knees and leans into Cosmo.

"Doggie!" The little boy looks alive for the first time. A huge smile on his face and his eyes even brighten. Pidge smiles and feels like everything is going to be alright.

Flash

Pidge and her little friend are back on the right side of the riverbank. Pidge is shivering almost as bad as the little boy…who is petting Cosmo enthusiastically. Keith comes up behind Pidge and wraps his arms around her and the little boy. She gratefully accepts his arms around her, taking some of the little boy's weight and feeling his body heat counter her coldness. Veronica quickly tries to take the little boy from Pidge completely but he starts to cry and yell, "No, No, No." He tear-filled gaze looks directly into Pidge's eyes, "Help you. Help you! Idge, idge!" Holding onto her as tightly as his little arms could.

Pidge feels her heart melt. "I got him. Let's get back to camp, we'll get changed and warm in no time."

Keith's arms tighten around her for a second, then he changes position so he's got an arm around her and she's snug against his side. Cosmo on the other. Everyone trudges back, wet, tired and yet happy that they were able to save the little guy. Put a line in the win column!


	4. Chapter 4

Pidge POV

I hate the cold. I hate rain. I hate the cold. I hate the rain. I just repeated this mantra as we walked back to camp. Each step made my wet feet drag because my shoes were so waterlogged, my pants scrape against my inner thighs uncomfortably, and I can just bet that I catch a cold after this. The temperature had dropped when the storm started and while the wind had calmed down, it was still cold, it was still raining. The poor kid was shivering, I was shivering and while the kid had stopped crying, I felt like I could just pick up where he stopped.

I sighed and realized that I really had slowed down a lot. I was barely shuffling along at this point. Keith still had an arm around me and was trying to block the wind and rain but what could he really do. I looked up at him and sighed again.

"Keith, go on up ahead. I'm dragging and will meet you there."

He shook his head no. "Pidge, why won't you let Cosmo just pop you over?"

I replied, "I don't think it's a great idea to pop this guy repeatedly. I think he was practically frozen the first time and in shock. But now he is more awake and I don't want to scare him."

Keith says "Ok, but do you think that maybe he will let me carry him for you? Let me try again."

Keith reaches over to take him, when the little cry starts crying again and hugs me tighter. I look at Keith and shake my head. "It's ok Keith. I don't want him to suffer any more. We have no clue who his parents are and he's scared. It's ok, I got it. It's not much farther right?"

Keith nods but looks like he's thinking. "Hey, let's see if he would ride Cosmo, that way you won't have to carry him." He pulls Cosmo closer and the little boy instantly is enthralled. Again he reaches out to pet him and Pidge starts to lower the boy to him. Pidge keeps her hand on the boys arm and he seems content. He's babbling away and occasionally she can understand a few words, 'doggy', 'ruff', 'nice'.

Pidge looks over to Keith, "Good idea there!" Suddenly a shiver wracks her body and Keith takes a step closer to her and wraps his arms around her.

"Hey, you did great out there! We will get you into some dry clothes in no time! I don't know what we are going to do for the little guy though, I think even your clothes will be too small for him!" He squeezed her at that to let her know he was teasing her! Dork.

They continued on at a snail's pace when Keith turned and said, "Jump on my back! You could still hold his hand and you won't have to walk."

At first, Pidge declined but after a wordless conversation with Keith, she relented. She really was tired and wet and she was so cold. She finally nodded and Keith bent down so she could get on his back all while still holding the little guy.

Keith POV

Finally, she agreed. He so badly needed to help her. He knew she hated being cold, but being cold and wet! Not a great combination. And he really needed to feel like he was helping her. Especially since the little boy wanted nothing to do with him.

He bounced Pidge up and said, "What do we want to call him?"

Pidge looked at him blankly. "Didn't we already name him Cosmo?"

I huff out a laugh, "Not Cosmo, the kid?"

Pidge replies with a laugh, "OOOOOHHHHHH, haha, yeah um, not sure? I haven't really thought what we would name our kid yet!"

I reply without thinking, "Well, I have, what about Percy, you like those books right? Or Harry?"

Then I feel her tighten her grip on my shoulders with the arm she's got around me and say, "Oh so you've thought about our kids names, have you?"

I could feel myself flushing but I don't take it back. I jerk out a nod at her question and keep moving. I feel her relax against me and her one hand is stroking me where it rests. Finally we make it back to camp. It looks like a disaster! I slowly settle her down and she instinctively picks up the boy and holds him close. He looks nervous again with the noise and addition of more people. I feel Pidge maneuver so she is leaning back against me again and I put my arms back around her.

Instead of looking around the camp at the damage, I feel my eyes look down at Pidge and the little boy. With my arms around them both, from this perspective, I feel like this is a flashback or a memory of some sort. This feels right to me. I never really thought about kids or being a dad. In fact, I actively resisted the thought. But now, in this moment of cold and the unknown, I could envision myself as a dad and Pidge as a mom. I could envision how our teamwork would then translate to parents. Honestly, I don't think I even realized what a great mom Pidge would be. But now I can. And now that I can, I can't stop thinking about it. Wanting it. I hold her close for a minute and try and resist the urge to kiss her. Instead I close my eyes, breath her in and come up with a plan. Because this feels right. I want her to depend on me, trust me, not just as a paladin. But anyways. I want that role. We used to joke, sword and shield. But then I left and came back. But I don't think I could do that again.

Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Pidge POV

I'm so tired. Keith has really been a trooper, and I feel pretty weird needing him so much. I hate being weak, yet, deep down I also know it is ok. I know that if he needed me I'd be there and I also know that Keith would let me know if I needed to stop. Plus, honestly, I'm just so damn cold and Keith currently has his arms around me and he is so much warmer than I.

I look up at him to ask him a question but his eyes are closed and his head is bowed. I find myself tracing his features with my eyes. He wet hair is starting to dry because the rain has finally stopped and I cannot bring myself to voice my question. Instead I stare at him and fight the urge to place a kiss on his jawline. That's when his eyes open and his eyes are on mine…

Quiznack.

I want to look away but I…just… can't. It's like his eyes have mesmerized me and I have zero desire to escape. His head appears to dip down and my eyes start to drift close…only to hear James yell out our names. My head snaps forward and I could feel my face heat up. I straighten and start to move out of Keith's arms when I feel them tighten around me. I snap my gaze back up at him and his gaze is firmly on James. I know that they have some kind of history but I don't know the details. And quite frankly I don't care. What happened in the past can stay there. We have bigger issues with the first being finding this little guy's parents. Priorities.

I look to James and respond since it appears Keith isn't. "What's the status of camp?"

James is sporting a frown and jogs up to us. He haltingly replies, "Some of the tents have blown away leaving us with only two. Our food supply is fine but some of the tents had our items in it so we need to pool it together and see what we have left."

He is now standing directly in front of us and is standing too close to Percy. The little guy must have picked up on the underlying animosity in James' tone and start to fuss. I give James a frown to let him know I'm not happy and cuddle the little guy. He buries his head in my shoulder and I hold him tighter. Wow, who knew I loved kids?!

I look up at Keith and say, "Hey, we need to get him some food and dry clothes. Let's go."

Keith nods and lets me go, moving to walk next to me. James mimics this and is now on my other side. What the heck?!

We get to the tent that is standing and duck in. They aren't very big and with the three of us along with Lance it's a tight fit. Lance arches an eyebrow but surprisingly doesn't comment. "Pidge, I think we can use these for the little guy. Sorry they are yours but I was able to pin it in a few spots. Do you think he's potty trained?"

Ummm I have no clue! I look at Lance with what can only be termed a panicky look and say "I have no clue!"

He laughs and says, "Check to see if he has a diaper on or underwear."

Oh, yeah that makes sense. I feel kinda weird but I check and realize he has on underwear. OK, that means he can go to the bathroom by himself? I stupidly say this aloud and Lance starts laughing hysterically.

"No, no, he's still little he probably needs help!" Lance is grinning and looking at me expectantly. Ummmm, hello I'm not a boy! I shake my head and Lance smirks, "He trusts you, not me."

Oh man. I turn to Keith who is rapidly backing up, "Hey I'm going to check in with everyone and see what our status is." He back out of the tent, to just poke his head back in, "You make sure you get some dry clothes on too! It will be a miracle if you don't get sick but let's try to take every precaution. If you need clothes" waves his arm at his bag, "feel free to help yourself."

Now that Keith has left, I turn to James, who is just as quickly backing out of the tent. "Ditto."

Gheesh! I turn to Lance, who smiles, "Yeah I'm gonna help ya! Lucky for you I have many cousins and younger siblings! Put him down and I'll help you change him. Then I'll step out and let you change. Then we can take him to a tree and finally we can get some food. I'm not sure how sleeping arrangements are gonna go but I have a feeling this is going to be interesting!"

An hour later, we are all ready for bed. It's gotta be pretty early in the morning but it feels like days. We now have two tents set up side by side with a fire in front of them. All of our bags are now in the tanks and we are trying to figure out sleeping arrangements. Kincade offers to take watch. I feel bad because he's got to be as tired as we all are but he assures us he has it. Percy is super tired and whiney so I know we have to go to bed. He loves Cosmo so I ask if Cosmo can stay with me and Percy.

Lance interjects, "And how did we agree on Percy?! I am partial to Lance Jr."

I roll my eyes and reply, "Yeah well, Keith and I already named him so too bad! Look he's super tired we are going to bed, whoever wants to bunk with us is welcome. Good night!"

I look at Percy and say, "Say good night pumpkin!"

He smiles and says "jfienogtroihnfkah"

Okay, he's tired. I laugh and head into the tent with Cosmo and Percy.

Keith POV

I'm panicking. I want to sleep in the tent with Pidge and I sure as hell don't want Griffin to. How do I make this happen? I look to Lance, shit, what is the world coming to that I need Lance to help me?!

Lance must decide to take mercy on me and says, "Ronnie and I can bunk together, just like old times. Since the only tents are to survive are Mullet's and Griffin, I assume you will sleep in your own tents?"

I quickly agree, only for Griffin to interrupt. "We have some technology that we stored in my tent. It might make it a tight fit. Plus Kinkade can sleep with you guys after his watch. I don't mind bunking with the kid and Katie. Keith why don't we switch?"

Hell no. Unfortunately I reply without thinking, "Absolutely not."

Griffin stand straight and looks me in the eyes, jaw clenched. "And why not?"

I open my mouth, then Veronica says, "I don't think Chief Engineer Holt would like the idea of his daughter in a tent with…any one guy. Ideally I'd like for Pidge and I to bunk together but then the three of you guys would have to be together and I don't know if there is that much room once Kinkade comes back. So maybe Lance and I bunk with Pidge and you two stay together? At least Lance and I know kids and how to help her."

Again, my impulsivity pops up. "I can help with Percy, he likes me. (Little bit of a stretch but oh well) Plus Cosmo is in there and he always sleeps with me (or Pidge but I don't mention that)."

Griffin pipes up, "Well you two can't stay alone! I'll bunk there too. Kinkade can stay in my tent with Lance and Veronica."

I start to shake my head, "No, Veronica and I can stay and help Pidge. Pidge and I have stayed alone before, so I don't think Pidge's dad will mind if I stay with her."

Griffin stares me straight in the eye and replies, "Is this a direct order?"

I take step forward and open my mouth to say yes, when I hear Pidge yell, "Shut the hell up! Veronica and Lance come in here! Griffin and Keith, sleep in Griffin's tent. I can't believe everyone has enough energy to fight about something so silly." I hear whispering and suddenly Cosmo is coming out of the tent. I feel like he gives us all a dirty look as he struts into the other tent. I look over to Lance and he shrugs, as he yells to Pidge, "Sorry Pidgeon we will be right in!"

I sigh, "Fine! Griffin it looks like we are bunk mates, I'm going to grab my stuff and I'll meet you in the tent!" I stomp towards my tent, pissed and annoyed.

Griffin jerkily nods, and abruptly turns for his tent.

I duck and enter my tent, which is now Pidge's. She looks up and smiles at me tentatively. "Hey, Keith, I'm sorry I've absconded your tent. And kinda sorry that I interfered but, honestly, I didn't want to be responsible for a pissing contest between James and you. This is the first time you are in charge of a multi-group and I don't want you to be influenced by your concern over me! You are a great leader, don't let him bait you. I know you guys have some sort of history but you aren't the kid he knew from before! You are Keith, the pilot of the black lion, our leader. Kay?" Her speech started out strong and ended in a whisper. She looked apprehensive like she's afraid I'm going to be mad at her.

Shit, I can't be mad now can I? I rub my hands over my face and sigh. I kneel down by her and say, "I'm not mad at you. I just know that I'd sleep better with you than not. Let Cosmo come in here, I'd feel better knowing he was here with you. Not that I think Lance or Veronica would let anything happen to you…s"

I kneel and reach down to pull the blankets over her and Percy when she grabs my hand and squeezes. I look into her eyes and in the dim light they are luminous. Her hair is pointing each and every way and I know I'm in trouble when I find that cute. I'm filled with the desire to lean down and brush my lips over hers. At this point, I know I'm staring too long but I cannot bring myself to break the contact, her hand is still on mine and I can feel her body heat through the blanket. I lean down further and I can hear her breath catch. I whisper, "Katie" and duck my head further…when I hear the tent flat open. I press a kiss to Percy, while keeping my eyes locked on her.

Lance ducks in and sucks in a breath. "Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt!"

After kissing Percy, I take a breath and brush a kiss on Katie's temple. I whisper, "Goodnite, sweet dreams."

As I stand with my duffle bag, I say, "If you need anything, holler. Otherwise, I'll see you in the morning." I quickly leave the tent before anyone can reply.

I take of business outside and change only to enter Griffin's tent where he is sitting in his bedroll and staring at the opening I just entered. I nod, and quickly lay on the ground. Pidge has my sleeping roll so I'm stuck on the ground, at least the tents have a ground on them and I'm not on the mud. I turn to Cosmo and whisper, "Go watch over Pidge for me." He gives me a nudge and he's out the tent. I feel somewhat better with the added security for her.

As I try to get comfortable, I hear Griffin settling in. It's quiet, and I'm trying to turn off my brain to get a few hours of sleep.

Suddenly, Griffins whisper fills the tent, "Do you like her?"

I debate internally the potential value of lying versus being truthful, even pretending I don't know what he is talking about. But in the end, I just can't lie. I need to put it out there. "I like her. I think I have for a long time but shit got in the way." That statement was met with silence. I wait for a response. Finally I decide he isn't going to say a thing and I turn over.

Suddenly he says, "I like her a lot. And I think we could be a good match. There's no Shiro here pulling favorites and I'm not backing down."

I take a deep breath, trying to control my initial anger, (patience yields focus etc) but it's hard. "You might think you could be a good match, but I know we are. We have worked side by side and I know her better than I know myself. Shield and sword, we complement each other. And I may have changed roles but a large part of that is her belief in me, even when I didn't have any. So, I don't need Shiro, or anyone else, to okay this. I'm not backing down. I want her to be happy and in the end, I think I can do that, be that for her."

Griffins reply is a grunt. I reply in kind and make myself try to fall asleep. Fuck. I so badly want to talk to my mom or Shiro. I cannot lose her as I just found myself realizing how much I want…need her. There's a part of me that that thinks he's right. He could be a perfect match for her. But fuck if I care.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith wakes up suddenly. Heart racing. Body involuntarily contracting. Breathing fast and he even opens his eyes takes stock using his other senses. Did he hear something? What is going on? Sensing nothing he opens he eyes and sits up. He sees Kinkade on the ground in the tent so someone must've relieved him. Gheesh, maybe it was his snoring that woke him up. Keith gets up silently, grabs his boots and goes outside.

The suns was just barely up so it still is early. Keith adds a few logs to the fire that has shrunk and went to check on Pidge and Percy. He pokes his head in but no Pidge or Cosmo. Hmm, ok, looks like he's taking a walk. He sits on a log to lace up his boots and tries to come up with a way to find Percy's parents. The river is coming from up north so perhaps they loop around and figure out a city that is upstream. Honestly, what kind of parents loose their kid? Hopefully its just that and not that they are missing as well. Or maybe the simply head to the nearest town and see if there is any word?

He walks over to the lookout area and sees Pidge holding Percy, rocking, softly singing him a song. He observes carefully with a soft smile. No one would recognize this Keith, with a tender look on his face, eyes soft and calm. Pidge glances up and says, "Hey wanna hold him so I could, uh, use the facilities?"

Keith looks confused for a moment until her realizes what she needs. "Oh, of course, here hand him over." He reaches for Percy and hesitates for a minute, afraid that he's not going to want to be held by him. But Pidge with one hand takes his hand, and moves it under the little guy and she shifts her body next to his and eases his relaxed body onto Keith. They stay still, watching Percy to see how he will take the change. He looks at Keith and smiles. He pats his chest and settles in. Keith smiles, he chest filling with a warmth that is unsettling. He realizes he's never held a kid before. Slightly panicked he looks at Pidge and whispers, "I've never held a kid before!"

Pidge stands against him with Percy, gently shushing him. She looks a him and slowly eases away, mouthing "you got this". She leaves and Keith is left looking down at the little guy. He mimics Pidge's rocking, and marvels how he's okay with being in his arms. Granted the kid is falling asleep but still. Keith is amazed at how small the little guy is and his mind again goes to how can they find his parents.

He returns to thinking about how they are going to have to backtrack up the river to find a town or point of origin. He was hoping that the parents were looking for him and not hurt or worse. He also hoped that this would not take them too far off from their plan on finding the sleeper cells. He knew he was going to have to call back to the base, giving an update and considered how to best get what he wants. He knows Shiro and Mr. Holt would back him but it's not just their approval he needs. He needs the Garrison to back whatever he was planning and this meant he just can't wing it. Shit. Maybe he shouldn't ask and they should just do and then ask forgiveness later.

He could hear the everyone moving around camp and decides that he should hold a team meeting. He looks down at the little guy, who's got a ghost of a smile on his face. He looks up and thinks after everything he's been through he's going to make sure that smile stays on his face!

Meanwhile Pidge is getting herself ready for the simply means she has washed up as much as she can, goes to the 'facilities' and changes out of her sweats and layers. She was so cold after the whole ordeal yesterday that she kinda went heavy on the layers. But it seems as if the weather is going to be nice so she has to change. As she's doing this Veronica comes over and asks what the plan is.

Pidge replies, "Not sure. I kinda just handed Percy off to Keith and came to get ready. I'm guessing we are going to have to go back upstream to find his parents."

Veronica raises a brow, "So Percy?"

Pidge laughingly replies, "Yeah so, I love the whole Percy Jackson universe and he is a boy! So Annabeth won't work!"

Veronica smiles and says "Ohhh got it! Yeah I read the series as well, personally I like Carter and Sadie better!"

"Of course you would…you and Lance are a scary sibling duo!"

Veronica laughs, "Yeah, except we are probably switched! I'm way smarter than Lance! But seriously, how are you holding up? Yesterday was a crazy day."

"Ummm, ok, it's no science test but it's definitely rates a low number on my scale. You would not believe some of the stuff that has happened to us!"Pidge replied.

They finally are finished and go to the campfire to see what is for breakfast. All the guys plus baby and space dog are all present. Keith looks up at me and makes a gesture with his free hand. I know he's asking if I want the little guy back but, honestly, I am starving. So I shake my head and walk over to the food. He nods and then we all turn to the group.

Kincade shakes his head, "Dude, you guys are weird, I swear you have whole conversations that no one else can translate!"

Keith smiles and says, "Yeah, we know. Okay, we need to figure out what to tell the powers that be what we want to do and how. I'm thinking we have to move upstream to find a possible point where some parents lost their kid. Any ideas on how to get approval for this?"

Griffin interjects, "Our mission is to find the sleeper cells. Shouldn't we keep moving as planned and when we get to the next town we can drop the kid off with the local authorities? I mean, I'm glad the kid is safe but we have a directive."

"No, absolutely not! Griffin, there are 'no authorities' like you are thinking. It's more like the Wild West out here and I'm not leaving the kid with somebody that I know nothing about! I was thinking we could move upstream and find a town. We could leave our big toys hidden somewhere then covertly go into town and get some information. We can say we found Percy and wanted to find his parents. While we are doing plan A we can also be on a reconnaissance mission to see if there's been any unusual activity. Two birds, one stone."

Keith nods and says that works for him. He offers to put it to a vote but everyone nods. Decision made, Keith states he's going to make contact with the base and that we should all start packing up. He leaves to go make the call and Griffin comes over.

"Hey, Katie, I don't want you to think I'm mad or don't care about the kid. It's just, sometimes the mission has to come first."

I nod slowly, "I understand where you are coming from. I just don't believe the two are mutually exclusive. I think we can find out a lot by going in a spies and getting read on the area. It will arguably save us time in the long run."

Griffin nods and agrees. He puts an arm around me and says, "Why don't you rest, I can pack up since it looks like we need to get moving soon."

I agree and go to sit on a hill off to the side. I know James means well but he's such a inside the box kinda guy…and I'm all about making a new picture. And while it's apparent that he can change his mind, it's still annoying to not be on the same page with someone.


	7. Chapter 7

The call is abruptly ended when they hang up on hm. Well, Keith knows he's on shaky ground with the powers that be but really what else is new? Yes he's a paladin of Voltron not a great soldier. Hell the only reason I'm even a paladin is because I didn't follow the rules and went with my gut. Heck, the same goes for all of them, except for Shiro, who's such a Boy Scout. Yet, they put him in charge not Griffin, Mr. Rule follower and suck up, who follows directions. Argh!

Okay, I need to get myself under control. Patience yields focus. Patience. Focus. Okay, I understand that the higher ups want the mission completed. And I get it, I agree. But, finding Percy's parents is important, too. Kids needs their parents. God knows he did and if there's a chance to return him home they will. And if they can't find them, well, Pidge will figure something out. She always does. The bottom line is he has utter faith in this decision and now they just have to keep moving forward and accomplish both goals. Time to get going!

Time Skip Pidge POV

It was decided that Veronica and Lance would go into the town first to gather intel and decide if further investigation was needed. The siblings were naturals at talking to strangers and both were pretty observant. Not to mention, their natural banter and joking helped to mask their intent in asking so many questions. This plan had a couple of advantages for the team. It allowed for them to get information on the surrounding area and see if they could track down additional data so they can find the sleeper cells, gather additional supplies and see if a little boy was missing from the area.

The first town they went into was a bust for Percy however, they did learn that strange lights were seen a few weeks ago over the ridge. However it was interesting to note this town looked pretty run down and they didn't see many aliens relocated here. The people also seemed scared and not one wanted to go investigate because they were afraid. The second town that was a little further upstream and East, looked a little better. The buildings looked repaired and well kept. In addition, some aliens have taken residence here and the community seemed to have absorbed them well.

They return with positive news. Percy is actually Jimmy and his parents are frantically looking for them. They have some land outside of town, near the creek which is probably how he got downstream. The area suffered from flash flooding and the little guy was outside when the storm came in suddenly and violently.

They all decide to head out to the house, leaving their tanks hidden. No sense in broadcasting why they are around here or who they are. They hide their stuff and hike a mile to the house. Pidge and Keith are each holding Percy/Jimmy's hand and he is yapping a mile a minute. He is also skipping and jumping letting them swing him. Pidge looks over to Keith and smiles. Keith looks pretty happy and much more relaxed. The sun is out. There's grass growing, birds are chirping and it's actually kinda warm out. Knowing they are going to get this little guy back to his parents, today is a good day!

She can hear Lance and Veronica arguing playfully and Kinkade is playing with his drone/video recorder muttering to himself. Then there's James being super serious. It's funny because it's so low key. It's kinda like how she had hoped high school would've been or a day before everything went crazy. Just an ordinary day. Of course it wasn't but still. She knows she wouldn't change anything because she loves her friends and she would NOT risk not knowing them….but according to Slav there are literally thousands upon thousands of realities out there. So who knows what her life could have been like? Maybe she had friends who got her, people who had her back and didn't have to go into outer space to find them. Instead in high school, she was more of a loner and teased because she was smart. Thank goodness for Matt, who helped her not feel so alone and always encouraging her.

Whatever, reality was she found her team, her people in space. Not exactly the timing she planned but let's be honest. It worked out for the best, she had her peeps. But right now, she decided that she was just going to enjoy the day and the camaraderie. The hopefulness and the idea she was getting this little guy home. This was enough for today. Hopefully they would put a W in the column by the end of the day.

As they get closer, she looks to Percy to see if he recognizes his home. But honestly he's not paying attention. But his mom is. His mom comes out of the cabin, raising a hand to her brow, (probably nevous trying to block the sun and see why a group of people are approaching!). She recognizes him and yells to her husband, boyfriend? She's running and finally he sees her.

"Mommy!" I feel him let go and for a minute I want to hold tight and not let go. But, he's not mine. And so I let go. But it makes me really sad. I never really thought about kids, having kids, shit, I was just a kid. But having him depend on me, trust me, dare I think love me (like a kid) really altered my reality. Oh man.

Just when I think I'm going to lose it, Keith's hand suddenly replaces his tiny hand with a strong firm grip. I hold tight. I need this now. I need a connection. Especially if I am losing a new one. I feel my eyes water and wonder what is wrong with me. I should be happy, I AM HAPPY. I want to close my eyes but yet, I'm memorized.

Little Percy's mom reaches him and scoops him up. She's crying and talking so fast I can't even take it all in. He's crying as well but I can see he is happy. We all stop and wait for them to have their moment. Finally the dad comes running up and holds them all. A perfect little unit. Everyone is crying and I feel my own tears overflow, coming down my cheeks.

I typically don't like showing this much emotion. Typically… I stay away. But, right now, I need an anchor. And Keith is there. I turn, burying my face in his shoulder and just hold him. Tears coming down. I'm a mess. I'm so happy this is a positive ending. This little guy deserves it. And if Keith's arms come around and hold me tight. Then ok. And when he whispers, "It's ok, shhhh, I got you." And suddenly I realize I need this…well.

They end up inviting us in for dinner and to stay the night, which we accept so we don't arouse any suspicions. His parents are super nice and his mom also offered to wash our clothes so I ended up wearing a dress on from Percy's/Jimmy's mom. She gave both Veronica and I a dress while our stuff was drying. The guys had variations from the dad's clothes, because they were not all the same size. I actually think Kincade was wearing a blanket but I didn't want to look too closely!

The dress was a little big on me since Percy/Jimmy's mom was taller than I. The neckline kept falling down my shoulder (because of course I couldn't fill that out either!) which was a little annoying but I didn't want her to feel bad. As a plus, Veronica and Lance were able to wring a ton of information during dinner, we found out a lot of gossip. Seriously, Lance and Veronica could squeeze info out of a rock. Eventually we realize that we need to move west and north to find the next city that sounds right and maybe aide in our recon. I feel a little bad misdirecting them but honestly it's for the best if they don't know what's going on.

Overall, dinner was really nice. We ate a real meal and there was lots of laughing and joking around. It was kinda funny to see Keith try and relax. We were sitting next to each other and I could tell he missed stuff and would look over to me to explain…in our weird silent way. He also kept pushing my shoulder strap up, and his fingers grazing my shoulder kept me oddly on edge. Ever since he woke me up for the meeting, I have felt…more aware of him, then ever before. I swear I don't understand it but I also kinda like it.

Little Jimmy also keeps coming over to me which makes me oddly happy. I know he'll forget about me but it's still nice that he likes me when his parents are around. After dinner he wants to show Keith and I his room so we follow along and ooh and ahhh all his stuff. At some point, I find myself outside showing him various constellations and I realize Keith has his arm around me keeping me warm. I feel butterflies and wonder if I perhaps like Keith! OMG.

Eventually it gets late enough that we all want to go to bed. Veronica and I can share a bed (a real bed) so yay. It was a little weird when they assumed Keith and I were a couple and tried to put us there, then an awkward James explaining no. So yeah, the guys are put in the barn but still better than a tent. Or so they say.

I'm really tired and sort confused when Veronica rolls over and says, "Sooooo, who are you picking?"

"What?!" I yelp!

"C'mon girl! Do you like Keith or James? You know they both are into you! With the boys not around, you can be honest."

"Uhhhh, I don't know what you're talking about." I then tried to roll over and sleep….which is impossible when you have a Serrano next to you!

"Nope! Not accepting that answer. C'mon, we have a little girl time here, with no interruptions. Tell your big sis who you want."

OMG! I don't know how to handle this!

…"I can help you"


	8. Chapter 8

Keith POV

He couldn't sleep. Which isn't abnormal for him but there was no where to go. He was stuck in the barn with the other guys who were all sleeping (snoring) and there was no training room here for him to escape to. He tried to sleep really but his brain just couldn't shut off. Shit. He was on the bottom bunk in a room off the barn staring at the cot above him. I guess this was for staff who used to live here but everything was clean so no biggie. Lance claimed the top bunk and Griffin had to sleep on the other top bunk because Kincade couldn't fit up on the top.

**roll over, smush pillow**

Dinner was…nice. Since little Percy (Jimmy) was so happy he felt good about their decision to find his family. They gathered some good intel, they know now to head over the ridge where they also saw strange lights. But more so, they were able to tell us a better path that would essentially give them more cover. Instead of following the river over they said we should cross the river and go up on the side because it is an easier climb and offers shade. Shade equals cover to that is a good thing, hopefully. Plus there is one additional town that was not on any of their maps so they should be safe.

Then there was Pidge in a dress. God, she looked so cute. It had to have been hand made and it was a little long on her because the mom was taller than her. But it has some kind of tie in the back so it did fit and really emphasized her size. But the worse/best part was the shoulder thing that kept falling down her shoulder onto her arm. Which was awful because while he managed to sit next to her, Griffin was across from her.

I just hated how his eyes were on her. And it was just him because no one else was turning red and staring. Lance wanted to make a joke out of it saying it was just a shoulder but I couldn't explain how annoyed I really was without looking stupid. Plus I didn't want anyone to over hear so I just kept quiet.

But the good part was, when I'd push the sleeve/strap thing up, she would look over to me and smile. I was worried that she'd get annoyed because sometimes with her you just don't know but she wasn't. Her skin felt so soft and she has these freckles that are sprinkled over her shoulder that I never noticed. And we were all lucky enough to bathe with warm water and she just smelled so good. Her hair is slightly longer now and it kinda curls or is wavy, and …ugh. This is not helping me go to sleep. I toss over again and finally just give up on sleep right now. Fuck it.

I get up as quietly as possible and make my way outside. There are so many stars out it reminds me of being back in the desert. Pidge was showing Percy/Jimmy some constellations earlier and I just enjoyed listening to her tell the stories behind their names. I know he probably didn't understand much but like him I could listen to Pidge's voice all night. I thought about how she shivered and then I put my arm around her. She didn't jump or push me off and in the past I think she would have. Instead, she leaned in and rested her head on my chest.

With Percy/Jimmy in her arms, again I am hit with the feeling of being part of a unit. And I like it a lot more than I ever thought I would. I can hear a horse whinny and instantly feel tense. Someone is out here. My hand instantly is on my blade and I'm still.

I hear a crunch. I don't want to move and let them know that I'm aware I'm no longer alone. So I wait.

"Hullo there. Whatcha doing awake still?"

I relax and let go of my blade. I turn and nod. "Hi Mr. Montgomery. Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you. I just couldn't sleep."

"Now, now, I told you-you save my son you earned the right to call me by my God given name! Joe is fine."

"Of course. Joe."

"Now I see you have been admiring all the stars out tonight, with all the rain, it's a perfect night to gaze. You shoulda brought out your pretty girl without my boy hogging all her attention!"

Man, I can feel my face heating up. "Um, yeah, I think I told you, Joe, it's not like that. We are all just friends" before I can finish scrambling up an explanation he lets out a laugh and hits me on the back.

"Boy, I can tell ya, you got some eyes on a certain pretty girl. A word of advice from a married man, don't wait. Make your move! Don't play it safe. A good woman deserves a man who is willing to put himself out there and claim her. Now, now, I know it's not the thing to say, hell, my missus would have my head on a plate to hear me talk like this. But you gave me back my family and cleared the sadness from my wife. So I'm gonna tell ya, like my daddy told me."

"Um, no, really, I'm okay" I start to try and interrupt but Joe here is not having it.

He whistles low, and a horse come over to the rail we were standing at in the corral. I look up and am impressed by the size and beauty of this horse. It's huge and definitely strong. Joe puts his hand through the posts and offers a carrot. The horse gracefully bites and huffs.

Joe starts "A good woman is like a spirited filly. But, you see, mustangs that aren't bred but live free are even rarer find. Now there are men who'd capture one and think they can beat it into submission or even train one. But a real horse whisperer will tell ya, that you need to understand that horse, respect it, even love it. And you will never own it but rather will persuade that filly that they should give up their freedom to be with you. 'Cuz a true mustang has no owner, they stay cuz they wanna. Now, a your girl is a mustang. And you got some real competition there with that other fella. Now you are gonna have to risk getting bucked off or even bit if you want to get this one for forever. Now my pa told me, the finer the filly the bigger the risk and the more work it was gonna take to prove to that filly, you're the one. Get to it!"

He clapped me on the back again and said he was turning in. He started to walk back to the house and I was left at the fence watching the horse walk around the pen. Well. I heard his voice again but chose to pretend I didn't hear anything. I've got more than enough on my mind. Then I felt a new presence and when I turned my head, I looked down to see Pidge was standing next to me.

In the moonlight she looked beautiful and almost like a dream. She was smart enough to put her shoes on but she had on this long nightgown. It was white, with these little flowers along the neckline and came to right above her boots. It had long flowing sleeves and her hands were covered. Literally everything was covered. So I should not be thinking about what she had on under it. Or how I really wanted to get her out of it. She smiled and said, "Couldn't sleep either?"

I smiled and just nodded. Not trusting my voice after the thoughts I have been having and the conversation that just ended. I took a deep breath and quietly asked how she was.

Pidge replied, "Eh, I think it was too much excitement. What a beautiful horse!"

I laughed and agreed. My heart felt like it was beating to fast and I kept thinking, he's right. I need to make my move. I need to let her know that I was interested. Before Griffin could convince her to stay with him. I took a deep breath.

"So how are things with you and Griffin?"

"Um, okay. Um you have been around us so what do you mean?"

She made to push her imaginary glasses up and literally just pushed on her nose. Shit. I really didn't think this through. Shit. Think!

"Keith? You okay?"

"Yeah, so we have a good plan right?"

"Sure, we cross the river and head up the mountain until we get to the ridge with the lights. I think we do more reconnaissance on the way as well. Maybe by the time we get closer we could see if Hunk has found anything else with the programs that are currently running as well."

I nod. I'm not really paying attention. She kept going on about possibilities and all I could think was how can I tell her I want to be with her. I'd actually like to skip straight to dating exclusively and claiming her but I feel like that sounds too…primitive. I wonder absently if it's a Galra thing. Because once I focused on her, it's like I'm just hyper aware of everything about her, her scent especially. I could probably pick her out of a roomful of people with my eyes closed.

At some point I realize she stopped talking and we are just standing silently. She's close though and I can feel her head leaning against my arm. She's watching a different horse with their foal. And I realize that it's comfortable just being with her. It's like she calms me in a way I don't remember ever feeling before. What am I going to do?


	9. Chapter 9

Pidge POV

We are packing up to head back to our real camp-our real life. I'm back in my old clothes, which thank goodness are clean (but they feel tighter like they got shrunk) but there's no way I'm complaining. Mrs. Montgomery said something like, you will thank me later, but I already thanked her. Whatever, they were so dirty and stiff from being wet that I really don't care if she accidentally shrunk them. At least they smell nice.

As I got ready this morning it was all I could to to stop myself from thinking about how I rambled on and on last night. It's just that I couldn't sleep and I got restless with no lab to work in or a project to distract me. I'm not used to going to bed so early and as farmers, they go to bed early! Soooo I decided to go outside and look at the stars. Not a problem right?

Of course, Keith was up and outside as well. He's probably the next worst sleeper than me and I still don't know how I didn't anticipate it. *face hot* He asked how things were with James and I, and I felt rather flustered. I don't even know why. We aren't a thing, we aren't really dating or anything. But something about Keith asking about the two of us made me feel uncomfortable. Or it could have been the fact that I was walking around in a night gown. It covered everything but still. Or maybe the fact that Keith had on a T-shirt and shorts. Barefoot. I mean he had really nice legs. Shit. So I rambled. And rambled. I honestly couldn't even tell you what I was talking about, he must think I'm so immature.

Focus on now. We say our good byes, and Mrs. Montgomery gave us a bag of food for our travels. Which is so nice because I'm sure that food is in short supply for them so I know this is them thanking us yet again. I give Percy a hug and he squeezes me so tight it makes me remember how I used to hang on Matt. Again, Mrs. Montgomery gives me a hug and thanks me for saving her son. I shake it off, honestly, anyone would have done the same. As I move to leave, she squeezes me a little tighter and whispers, "Sweetie, another word of advice, when he catches you looking at him, don't look away! You'll be surprised at what may happen next! And don't forget what I told you yesterday!" I stupidly nod as again I feel my face flushing. How obvious am I?!

We take a roundabout way back to the tanks and on the walk back it's pretty quiet. Even the Serrano sibs are quiet for a change, so I can hear some birds calling and I tried to center myself like when we were Olkarian. Kinkade is carrying the food which kinda makes sense since the guy can totally eat us out of our rations! But other wise we don't have anything else in our hands. It's almost like the story we were telling everyone!

As we walk, I try to distract myself from my feelings by trying to figure out how to get up the mountain without announcing our arrival to our potential enemies. I plan a route that I think will work using my memory of the maps and the new information we gathered. Again, try to focus on our main goal. We still need to find the sleeper cells ASAP because I can imagine that the Garrison is not happy with our little detour. Thank goodness Keith stuck to his guns.

Keith. Shit, I can't help but think about what Mrs. Montgomery said. Her advice. Basically yesterday we had talked while everyone was washing up and I was helping her with the laundry and drying. Percy was napping and I didn't want to make her do all the work herself. So Veronica was in the kitchen helping with dinner and the guys were helping with chores after they got cleaned up. While we were doing the laundry, she asked more about what happened and news from the other towns. It was nice just talking to regular people who didn't know who I was or what I had been through.

Keith had come in and deposited the last of the dirty clothes and saw me on my tiptoes trying to hang the clothes on the line. Unfortunately the Montgomery's were a tall family. So it was not especially easy for me. Keith came around and nudged me aside with his hip not saying anything to interrupt our conversation. He motioned for me to hand him the clothes and he'd hang. Then after dinner I washed and he dried the dishes. Honestly, we just work well together. When we were in space, Hunk and Lance were tight and Allura and Shiro took over the leader roles. So it kinda left Keith and I paired up.

But as time passed and Keith went on with the Blades, we both matured individually. Yet our relationship, no, teamwork was one of the easiest things to recover. It's like we just fit well. He listened and respected me. So when he came back, we just always had each other's back. It was when she was giving me some pajamas before bed that she stopped me and said, "Love is weird. And sometimes you can't see it even when it's hitting you in the face. I'm not going to lie and it's for hella sure not easy! You're young but you helped my boy and I just want you to know that life is full of unpredictability, that's a fact. And it's not always clear what you should do or when. But I just want to say, there is no right time for falling in love. It just is. Don't waste it, sweetie. It's yours for the taking."

The she leaned in and gave me a hug. And for a minute it was like my mom was talking through her! My mom kept asking if I liked someone and I kept denying it. Finally she outright asked if I thought it was weird that I worked with so many guys that were interested and yet I was oblivious. I shrugged it off. Eventually she asked about Keith and I after one of our lunches. And I kept telling her that we had work to do and there was time to fall in love later. But, honestly, talking about love just made me uncomfortable. I really valued our friendship and I can't do anything that would jeopardize it. Not without proper data to prove that a change in course was beneficial. Sigh.

Finally we get back to the tanks and Cosmo was a great watch dog because nothing was disturbed. We eat and decide to rest for the night. Veronica and I bunk together while the guys share. We end up coming up with a schedule for watch and James gets the first watch. Everyone seems subdued and lost in their own thoughts. And even though it was another early bedtime and this time I stayed in bed.

Early the next morning Keith moves off to give another status report and I find myself alone with James. He inquires how I slept, fine. He asks if I need anything, nope. I feel bad, I want to say something but I just don't know what. I'm just not in the mood to chit chat.

Finally Keith signals that we need a team meeting. We all sit around the dying campfire, eating our breakfast and discussing our options. Eventually we agree that my route is good and that Lance and Veronica are our best bet for town spying (Lance is super annoying about it too!) He kept repeating, "Just call me Bond, James Bond" until Veronica squeezed his pressure point on his shoulder (that must be her thing with him, lol).

As they did before, the siblings are going to head in first, gather intel and after a night head back out of town. They plan to rent a room and buy supplies all the while talking up people, sharing gossip and observing the town. Lance added to their story, since they don't have the baby to ask about. They are siblings traveling to their abuelas where they hope gather family is at. As they make their stops, they hear whispers about a few 'troublemakers' who have taken over the town. It continues from location to location. People are scared and its hurting the businesses. They also have 'friends' in the mountains. Rumors are rampant and obviously they aren't all true. I mean it's not like they are from the Garrison but they could be aliens or even criminals, especially smugglers. However, as soon as Lance can, he relays this information back to the group and suggest backup.

After much discussion, the remaining four of us decide to enter in waves so it is not so suspicious and we don't look like a gang or unit. Kinkade and James decide to act like a few bounty hunters and go to the bar where Lance and Veronica are supposed to eat dinner. While there is no visual of these bad guys, I was able patch in a rudimentary audio. There aren't enough ear buds but Keith, Kincade and I have one.

I realize I can hear a hum from something and let Keith know I have to go in to try and triangulate the source. He's not too keen on me going in alone but honestly I am hoping to go unnoticed. Let's face it, it shouldn't be too hard because I literally spent high school being invisible! I think I sat by myself at lunch for a few years, so how hard could it be?

I walk in and go sit at the bar, far enough away from everyone to unobtrusively try to hack into whatever was being used from my wrist unit. The bartender comes over and I ask for whatever they have on tap (gotta look the part!). I can feel James' eyes on me and mentally want to tell him to stop staring. As I glance around, I realize the bar looks like the saloons I used to see in Western movies. How cute! It's like I'm on a movie set! The wait staff seems to be all men which I find odd. In fact, as I look around, I don't see many women…no women. Except Veronica.

My beer is placed in front of me and I pull out some money only for a guy to come up behind me, slam some money on the bar…wait, is that for my drink?

Umm, he's totally in my personal space and I mentally blank. What's the best strategy here? Option 1: I can act tough and beat the crap out of him, making an example of what I'm capable of. I kinda like that one. Option 2: ignore him and hope he goes away. Option 3: act like a damsel in distress and see who comes to my aide (yeah, not gonna happen) or Option 4: flirt and see if I could weasel some info. I smile to myself, yeah right.

Slowly I turn in my stool to look at him better. He's tall, muscular and doesn't smell…awful. He's got brown eyes and hair and is wearing a cowboy hat, go figure. He's actually not bad looking but definitely not cute or my type. He's too bulky and I feel like a kid. I look up and notice his eyes are definitely not looking at my face. Rather he's staring down my top and crowding me. Ugh. Whoa, what do we have here…I can feel heat through his coat. Yes, there is something that I giving off thermal energy something electric that I need to copy. I need to see it. It could be a tracker or GPS coordinate device. Shit it could even me a trigger or whatever, I just need to see it. I need a plan fast!

Ok, ok, so as I glance around and think back over the walk into town, definitely not a lot of girls here, he may be more receptive than I imagined. I take a deep breath and notice he notices. Hmmmm, time to try to channel my inner Lance and think Jessica Rabbit. Luckily Lance has talked a lot about what he finds attractive so I just gotta try and pull off a few of them. I lick my lips and smile. Shit, he's still not looking at my face!

"Thanks." I try and talk low and sultry. I have no idea if it works but I think guys like breathy voices. One time Matt had a crush on some actress and I swear it sounded like she was sick.

He finally deigns to look up into my eyes. He smiles and says, "No problem little lady."

OMG, OMG, his voice sounds like he just sucked on a helium tank. I bite my lip so I don't start laughing but damn it's hard! I bet my eyes are laughing but hopefully he thinks I'm flirting. Well his hand is now on my lower back so I'm guessing this is working. I look down and try to see Veronica out of the corner of my eye, what do I do next?!

"My name is Hank, how about yours?"

"Um, nice to meet you Hank, my name is, uh, Katherine." I put out my hand to shake and he laughs, kissing it. Um, now he won't let go. Now what? I seriously did not think this through. I can vaguely hear Keith's angry voice in my ear, low and demanding me to get out of there and what the hell do I think am I doing.

Hank pauses and says, "Do you hear something?"

I quickly laugh, "I don't know, my hearts beating so fast, I can barely hear anything!" I give his hand a squeeze and let go so I can grab the beer. I take a big drink and practically choke as I try to swallow it down. This tastes like crap! Ugh! As I choke, I unobtrusively take out my earpiece.

"Hey darlin, I need to freshen up for a minute. I'll be right back, where's the ladies room?"

He rubs my neck and turns me in the direction as I move to leave, he slaps me on the ass. I falter for a minute and have to get myself under control. I cannot hit him. So I walk slowly to bathroom, head held high and try and sway my hips. I don't know if I am doing this right and I'm in boots and black pants but whatever. I literally can feel every persons eyes on me right now and I wanna die.

In the bathroom I splash water on my face and wait for Veronica to arrive. There is no way she's not following me in here. A minute later she's in here and mouthing "What the fuck!"

I lean close and whisper, "He has a device that is giving off mad heat and I need to copy it to see what it is. To do that, I gotta get close. What the hell do I do?"

She sighs, "You know, none of the guys are gonna be happy right? Of course you do. Oh well, you gotta do you."

I pull the earpiece out of my pocket and hand it to her. "Here, one of you's need to listen to Keith be pissed. I can't, it distracts me."

Veronica laughs quietly, "I bet! Okay, we need to switch bras."

"Um… what?!"

"Girl, I know you are wearing a sports bra and that is not putting your best assets out there."

God, she whips the thing off and shoves it in my hands, turning me to the stall. Okay, I take mine off and switch. Handing her mine. She's in the stall next to me, saying, "You need to be flirty but not easy. No one is letting you leave with this schmuck, so we need to work fast. Maybe get him to dance or sit close, maybe on his lap? Can you program your watch to clone his stuff?"

I get out of the stall, and say sure. As I reprogram my watch so it can clone she pinches my cheeks and somehow adds lipgloss on me. She then takes my zip up off and ties it around my waist. She then pulls my tank down…to better showcase my girls and grins. She tells me to leave first then she will. Again reminding me, no one is going to believe this.

As I walk out, I feel annoyed. I'm a girl. I'm not hideous. Why would no one believe this?! I could do this. I'm woman hear me roar!

Shit. There's a lot more people at the bar now. As I get closer to my seat, another guy moves in and pulls me close. Maybe I should have kept my sweatshirt on. I was doing okay. This guy pulls be close and I swear, I can FEEL him, he pulled me that tight!

Suddenly there's Hank, bumping into the guy and pulling on my arm. He and the other dude are now arguing, I swear, I think I heard someone say dibs! What the literal hell?! I look to Veronica and she shrugs. SHRUGS!

I currently am trying to look interested but secretly I am trying to clone the guy's device so I'm kinda hanging on his arm. I look over to Lance who is looking seriously pissed as well as Griffin. Unsurprisingly, Kincade is eating so he actually looks pretty happy. As the stuff is cloning I'm trying to think how to extricate myself from this mess. I gotta say, I'm not coming up with a lot here. Maybe I can drink a lot and get sick?

I know Matt got drunk once and he was a really pukey drunk! I could pretend…


	10. Chapter 10

Keith POV

What…the… fuck is even happening right now?! How did this even happen? Do you ever look at your life and think, how did I lose control over this situation so fast or how did I end up in this place? We had a plan. Maybe it wasn't the best plan but it is definitely in the garbage now. I don't think Shiro had to worry about shit like this when he was in charge!

Or, em, well, maybe he did. Now I know why everyone called him space dad! And why he wanted to yell at us all the time, especially Katie. Or hug us. Protect us even when he knew we could handle stuff. Shit, what does she think she's doing? Quiznack!

I am really struggling to keep my team leader fucking hat on right now. Katherine?! She took her fucking ear piece off and now all I have are Kincade's damn moans about food, his groaning as he inhales his dinner and slurping of his drink in my ear. Then Veronica must have given Pidge's comm to Lance because now I also have his voice in my ear. And Lance is not reassuring me in any damn way.

He's mad. IF he's mad what the hell would I be feeling if I was in there? Seeing what he is?! She fucking took her comm off! I know patience yields focus but I just can't. This trip has been one thing or another and it's making me question my intelligence in thinking I could be a team leader. Or impartial where Pidge is concerned.

Part of me thinks I should let things play out. Trust that she knows what she's doing. Stick with the bones of the plan. But honestly I'm not even fooling myself at this point. When I heard Griffin's intake of breath and swearing under his breath through Kincade's comm, and some guy was talking to Pidge at the bar, I honestly knew all bets were off. I need eyes on the situation. My own eyes, like ten minutes ago.

Which is why, instead of just staying put as we planned, I've been on the move. I packed up (threw our stuff haphazardly in a bag), went to the motel and booked a room. I dropped the equipment off, quickly added a few extra weapons hidden on myself and was already back at the bar by the time Lance has graduated to swearing in Spanish. Okay, no plan, but this is gonna be my play, I work best when I go with my instincts and make quick decisions anyways. I got this. I take a deep breath, slowly let it out and walk confidently in.

As I enter, I'm glad my eyes quickly adjust to the dim lighting of the bar, taking in everything with a quick glance, even factoring in how my shoes stick to the floor. Due to the comms, I had a good idea where people were and I quickly merge my internal map with the reality of the bar.

In a new wrinkle, I see Lance is dealing with an idiot who's trying to talk to his sister, definitely too close to her and it sounds like he wants to buy her off him. I shake my head but determine he's got it under control so I quickly refocus, noting Kincade eating dessert and drinking freaking … coffee?! Griffin looks pissed but he's staying in character, fist clenched at the same table, leg bouncing up and down like he's got a nervous tick. No one is paying attention to them so that's a plus, backup if necessary. As I continue looking around I catalogue all exits, the locations of the various men in the bar and potential troublemakers. Finally, I see the girl of the hour, Katherine. Katie. Pidge. Holt.

As I am cataloging everything and everybody, I can tell nearly every guy is watching her and salivating at the fact that there is a girl here. An attractive, young girl who appears to be alone. Single. Available. To date. That is dancing and drinking with their pals. That has a thin sheen of sweat, making her look soft and as I step closer, I can catch her scent. I instantly groan softly and close my eyes for a second.

When I open them, it's just in time to see clearly that some guy is grinding on her while 'dancing', hand splayed on her back, with the other nearly on her ass and I see red. I march over, grab his arm and jerk it back—fast. I hold tight, to ensure he's in as much pain as I can possibly manage without quite breaking it. It's a very fine line, one I'm very good at. He yelps and says, "Who the fuck are you?"

I squeeze just a smidge harder and say…loudly enough to carry across the bar, with as much authority I could, "Get your goddamn hands off my wife!"

The room freezes and I think I hear Pidge wheeze. I restrain myself from breaking the guys hand but give an extra squeeze just for the hell of it. I finally let go and look from the guy on the floor to Pidge, "Katherine, get your sweet ass over here…now."

I see her start, stop and finally pause. Given the amount of stress I am currently am under, this just makes me more pissed. I swear I see through a haze, with Pidge being the only clear focus, so I reach out and grab her pulling her close. (God I love her scent) I make sure I don't squeeze her arm too hard because I'd never hurt her. I just need to be able to protect her, and I cannot abide by some other man's hands on her, not like this. I know she's trying to copy the guys something, but it's been a while so she should be done. I'll just double check then it will be extraction time. In the meantime, I'm putting myself between her and that jerk.

She falters and I can tell she's not sure what she should say or how to play this. She arches a brow and as I yank her closer, I say, "Babe" only to be interrupted by asshole A who decides to snap out of it and says, "Nononono, she's mine. Dibs."

For some reason, that was the final straw. You can't call dibs on her like she's the front seat of the car or a candy bar! I move to pull her even closer and kiss her.

On her mouth.

Deeply.

Passionately.

Like she's my everything or…God, the way I've been dreaming about kissing her for years at this point.

I absently wonder if she is going to fight this or go along with it. I tense, half way expecting her to hit me. And I wouldn't blame her in the least. Shiro drilled into me about respecting a woman and never taking advantage. But, since I did this, I'm giving her my all.

She's frozen, for at least 15 doubashes, then suddenly, shit, I need to let her go. I don't want to scare her! What the hell is wrong with me? Then suddenly, she's taking control of the kiss. Pulling on my hair, holding me closer, pressing into me. I'm surrounded by her…her scent, her taste, her arms tight around me, just her heat. Pidge, Katie, God, please.

She bites my lip, hard, hard enough for me to jerk back. Back to reality. She huffs out a laugh and replies, "Babe." She looks me in the eyes and I can tell she's not really mad. Brow arched, twinkle in her eye, then she bites her lip. But I can see the questions, so I whisper, "Did you get what you wanted out of this little experience?"

She smirks, glancing at her watch, "Sure did. You're paying attention to me now aren't ya!"

Asshole decides to speak up again stating, "What the fuck! She's"

I look at him, gently moving Pidge to my side, "Don't even finish that sentence. My lady has a temper and she was pissed I was not paying enough attention to her"

Pidge interjects, "On our honeymoon, don't forget that part!"

I look down, arching a brow, and grunt out "On our honeymoon, … so she decided to leave me while I was doing some necessary things for our new life together. The end. So get lost."

Pidge elbows me, "Hank, I'm sorry. You seem like a really great guy and I didn't mean to lead you on. I'm actually used to just fading into the background and I just wanted to get out and unwind a little." She is giving him a sweet smile that may fool others but not me (I rolled my eyes at her and I could feel her silently laughing). But hopefully we could get the hell out of dodge before anything else goes wrong.

Never has a passing thought been so wrong. NEVER!

Unfortunately for me, the universe likes to pull the rug out from under me, all the time. I swear, the universe is literally laughing at me now, because as I start to back away with Pidge safely under my arm, feeling pretty smooth, some assholes at the bar started laughing and talking shit to the clown, which led to…


End file.
